Lost To Sight
by GreyMurph
Summary: There was a new name on the memorial stone. Hatake Kakashi hated looking at it. It was a lie. Of that the famed copy ninja was convinced. It was a shame that no one else shared his belief.
1. Chapter 1 - The Name

**Lost to Sight**

Chapter 1

The Name

* * *

There was a new name on the memorial stone. Hatake Kakashi hated looking at it. It was a lie. Of that the famed copy ninja was convinced. It was a shame that no one else shared his belief.

Nearly four years had passed since the end of the Fourth Shinobi War. The dead had been put to rest, and the living had moved on. Konoha was doing well. Reconstruction was almost complete, and Tsunade was considering handing over the responsibility of being Hokage to a successor. It was still up in the air who her successor would be, but rumours seemed to indicate that it would be him. Kakashi hoped not. He wasn't done searching yet.

Kakashi looked at the name again, wishing he could take his kunai and remove that engraving from the monument.

"It's time we accept that she died at the end," Tsunade had said.

"I will not," Kakashi had been adamant. "She is alive."

"How can you be so certain?"

"Because I saw her with my own eyes. The fighting was done, and she was fine."

"Yes, I read your report."

"Then you know I was with her when we came upon Naruto and Sasuke, each missing a hand and bleeding."

"Yes, she did fine work stabilising them."

"Then how can you declare her dead?"

"Because no one has seen her since she left your side. You said she wanted you to keep an eye on them while she went to get help. No one saw her. No one's seen her, and it's been almost four years, Kakashi."

"That doesn't mean she's dead," he said.

"Kakashi," Tsunade had looked so troubled then, "You've heard the legend of Tomomi?"

"This isn't some fairy tale!" Kakashi had been so angry then.

"No," Tsunade had agreed, "but during the first war, Tomomi's comrades were in the direst of situations. They had won the fight, but were dying from their wounds."

"And Tomomi healed them."

"Yes. And then they found her body. She was the first one who died, without their notice. But her spirit took form and lingered in this life to save her comrades. Story, or truth? Perhaps she is just like Tomomi."

"I cannot, and will not, accept that."

Kakashi didn't want to believe that she was dead. He had been right next to her. He had touched her, and she was real. Not some lingering spirit watching over her precious people before departing. It angered Kakashi that even Naruto had accepted her supposed death. Had moved on. He'd married Hinata and their first child was on the way.

The blond liked to check up on him. His visits always ended the same way. With Naruto trying to get him to move on, and with Kakashi standing firm.

In the nearly four years since the end of the war, Kakashi had used up all his leave time to search for her. When Tsunade refused to grant him more time, he'd started taking mission after mission, pushing himself to his limit to complete them under the allotted time, so he could use the remaining time in search of her.

Kakashi didn't understand why he felt so compelled to find her. Perhaps after all the loss he'd suffered throughout his life, he needed her to be alive, or to at least find closure by finding her body if she truly had died at the end of that war.

Tsunade had accused him of being obsessed. Perhaps he was. Or maybe his gut feeling was on to something.

The sun made it's way down, and he spared one last glance at the name before heading home to prepare for his next mission.

 _Haruno Sakura_

"I will find you."

* * *

A/N: This isn't planned. Writing it for fun and relaxation. Updates will be sporadic.


	2. Chapter 2 - Away We Go

**Lost to Sight**

Chapter 2

Away We Go

* * *

Kakashi wiped down the last sharpened kunai and placed it securely in a holster. He checked the straps of his pack in a practiced ritual. Satisfied that everything was in its place and secure, he sat down and began wrapping his legs. It was always the last thing he did before leaving.

He wound the fabric tightly, methodically. When that last task was done he was ready to leave. The final part of the ritual was complete when he touched each picture on his window sill. The first was of his father, the second of team Minato, the third and fourth of his students and team Kakashi.

He lingered on the last picture. It was taken just before the Fourth War started. Sakura had dragged them all to get a picture taken. She'd said she wanted to remember the team forever. Kakashi and Naruto obliged willingly, while Tenzo looked uncomfortable and Sai simply fake-smiled his way through it.

Kakashi stared at the happy face of a sixteen year old Sakura. Where are you, he wondered.

With a sigh he turned away and walked out his front door, locking it behind him. His muscles tensed, ready to leap away when a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Kakashi-san!" It was a chunin he recognised, but didn't know the name of.

"Yes?" He said curtly.

"Delivery for you," he said. "It just arrived. I'm glad I caught you before you left. Tsunade-sama said you'd be away for at least two weeks this time."

"Thank you," Kakashi said, taking the scroll from the boy and unlocking his front door again. He walked inside and placed the scroll on his bed. It would have to wait until he returned from his mission. If it were urgent it would have been tagged with a red ribbon. Since it wasn't, he didn't plan on wasting time reading it before his mission.

Outside once more he locked his door, and was mildly surprised that the chunin was still there. "Was there anything else?"

"Oh! I don't think so, no."

Kakashi stared at him. The boy stared back.

"Scatter."

"Right, of course!" The boy fled.

Kakashi grinned as he watched the cowed boy sail across the rooftops. He often caught the younger generation staring at him. For some reason Tsunade (and Naruto, especially Naruto) found it very entertaining to sing his praises, mostly about his famed arsenal of jutsu and his actions during the war.

As endearing as Naruto's hero worship was, he wished the young man would stop. In the back of his mind, Kakashi knew what Naruto was trying to do. He was simply trying to remind him that there were people who cared about him.

"You're going on a lot of missions lately, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto had said.

"I am indeed," Kakashi had said. "The village needs the money."

"But don't you think you're overdoing it a little?" The concern had been clear.

"Naruto, you know why I am going on so many missions," Kakashi had said it kindly, but he really wanted the boy (man) to stop pestering him about it.

"Yeah," Naruto had said, eyes downcast. "You keep hoping that in your travels you'll hear some whispers of a beautiful young woman with pink hair and freakish strength."

"Mhmm."

"Just, I don't know, slow down a bit," Naruto had been as serious as Kakashi had ever seen him. "I don't want to bury you too. . ."

Kakashi knew Naruto was worried that he was burning himself out, and would eventually make a mistake brought on by his own fatigue. Naruto always brought up the fact that he no longer had a Sharingan to try and convince Kakashi that he needed to slow down. But Kakashi had done fine before he had Obito's gift, and he'd done fine since it became lost to him.

The Hatake raced away without a backwards glance. The mission was a simple one, albeit lengthy. It was A-rank, not because it was particularly dangerous, but because it was such a long distance to travel. By normal standards Kakashi would reach the objective within a week. He aimed to cover the distance in only four days. That would leave him with six days of searching if he held the same pace on the way back.

Kakashi came to a stop at Konoha's great red gates.

"And Hatake leaves again," Genma said. He was lazing behind the duty desk, chair tipped back with his hands behind his head.

"Gate duty again, Genma? How many times now?" Kakashi teased.

"Seventh time this month, and don't you start!" Genma sat up straight and opened the ledger in front of him. "I swear, our esteemed Hokage has it in for me."

"Probably because you're getting too close to Shizune for her liking."

"Hey, were both adults. Shizune can do what she likes, and so can I," Genma was paging through the ledger, a note of irritation clear in his voice.

"Tsunade is very protective of her apprentices," Kakashi reasoned.

Genma stopped paging through the ledger and gave Kakashi a penetrating stare. He'd noticed how Kakashi spoke in plural, but knew from experience not to argue with the man. He simply would not give up on the Haruno girl. With a sigh, Genma resumed his search for Kakashi's mission sheet.

"Finally," Genma announced as he found the right page. "Sign here, you know the drill. Don't get yourself killed, and drinks on you when you get back."

"Good luck with your strenuous gate duty."

"Oh, shut up."

With a chuckle and a two finger wave, Kakashi was out the village. Genma was always fun to tease, especially when he was in a sulky mood.

With the gates behind him, and the forest ahead, Kakashi picked up speed until he was going at a full sprint. The leaves blurred by and before long the forest gave way to the river lands. Beyond that was Suna, and beyond the great desert of Wind Country is where Kakashi was headed. The quickest route was through the harsh dunes, but the safest was to go around it.

Having traversed that part of the world on numerous occasions, Kakashi felt comfortable to go through the desert. He would hit the border late afternoon, rest until nightfall, and then take on the sandy stretch when the heat subsided. He'd use the stars to guide his way, and should make it past the dunes before sunrise if he set an aggressive pace.

Kakashi slowed down and stopped underneath a small grouping of trees next to the Valley River. It was one of the largest rivers around, and it led the way into Wind Country, all the way to Suna.

With the first stretch of the journey complete, Kakashi took off his pack and proceeded to stretch out his muscles. He drank his water bottle dry, and filled it by the river's edge. Having taken care of the necessities, he cut his thumb on a kunai and formed the seals for a summoning.

Four ninken dogs appeared before him. "Yo, boss," the small little pug said. "Out and about again, I see."

"You know how it is, Pakkun. Missions need completing," Kakashi said as he took another sip of water.

"Of course," Pakkun said, but he knew better. "You're still looking for Floral Green."

"I am," Kakashi said. There really was no point denying it. He'd had many a conversation about it with his loyal pug.

"You only summoned four of us this time."

"Yes, for now I just need the four of you," Kakashi said. Four pairs of ears perked up, ready for the Jounin's commands. "I'm going to get some rest. Pakkun, wake me after nightfall. You and Bull will keep a lookout for any trouble.

"Urushi, head East towards Ishigakure and keep your eyes, ears, and nose open for signs of Sakura. Shiba, you head North towards Iwagakure and do the same."

"I'm not sure what you hope to accomplish, Kakashi. We've searched these places many times already," Pakkun argued.

"Sakura may be moving around," Kakashi said. "Scatter."

Urushi and Shiba immediately sprang to action without complaint. Bull left to walk a perimeter.

"Boss?"

"What is it, Pakkun," Kakashi lay down on his back with his headband over his eyes.

"The boys will never complain, but they're being run ragged."

Kakashi sighed and raised his headband to look at Pakkun. "I know I've been pushing the eight of you to your limits. I'm grateful to you all for putting up with me. After this mission I'll give you an extended break. Please bear with me for two more weeks."

Pakkun stayed quiet for a good while as he watched Kakashi settle in for sleep. He really couldn't deny this man anything. With a sigh, the ninken put a paw on Kakashi''s leg, and said, "I really do hope she's alive, boss."

At first, Kakashi didn't say anything, and Pakkun thought he'd already difted off to sleep. But then he shifted and said, "She's out there, somewhere. I know it, Pakkun. And I have to find her."

* * *

A/N: Aiming for 1-2 chapters per month. More if I have the time. I do finally have a clear direction for the story, so now I just need to write it all!


	3. Chapter 3 - Collared

**Lost To Sight**

Chapter 3

Collared

* * *

"He's on his way back."

Uzumaki Naruto sat atop the Fourth's head in a meditative position. His rather odd sage transformation was active. It had been Hinata's suggestion that he train to extend his senses. She reasoned that as Hyuuga train to see farther, Naruro too would be able to increase the range of his sage sensing abilities.

Hinata had been right. Since the end of the war, Naruto had doubled his range. It amused him to no end that he almost always knew where Sasuke was. The last Uchiha had returned to Konoha after the war, only to leave again a month later. Naruto couldn't remember the Uchiha's exact reason for leaving, but he'd returned three years later with a woman in tow.

"She's my wife," were the first words Sasuke spoke to Naruto that day.

Naruto grinned and welcomed the young woman to Konoha, but in truth he'd felt a bit miffed. He'd quickly excused himself, citing official business. A lie, and probably as flimsy as Kakashi's excuses, but it got him away from the seemingly happy couple.

After spending the day in the tallest tree he could find, overlooking Konoha, he realised why he wasn't happy for his friend.

Sakura.

It had been Sakura's dream to one day marry Sasuke. She's dead, he'd had to remind himself.

Naruto could feel Kakashi closing in on Konoha's gates. He couldn't quite squash the flicker of hope that hit him then. Out of everyone in Konoha, Kakashi was the only one who believed that Sakura was alive. Naruto wanted to believe. He really did. But in all his training and travels, he never once sensed her life force. Surely if she were alive he would have sensed her at some point.

"Should we go greet him? How close is he?" Hinata asked. She was seated next to Naruto with her Byakugan active. "I can't see him yet."

"He's about an hour out, but. . . Knowing him, he probably won't want company right now."

* * *

"You look exhausted, old man!"

Kakashi stopped in his tracks. There, on the side of the road stood a little Inuzuka genin.

"Are you lost?" Kakashi asked.

"Nope, an Inuzuka never gets lost! We smell our way home."

"Is that so," Kakashi didn't believe the boy. "Where's your ninken?"

"Uh, hunting."

"Hunting. Really. . ."

"Yes, hunting."

"Hm. I've never heard of an Inuzuka hound going hunting without their trainer."

"That's because you're not an Inuzuka."

"You're lost," Kakashi countered.

"Am not!"

Kakashi wasn't going to play that game. He grinned and said, "Ok, see you later then!"

He was about to bound away again when the boy decided to swallow his pride. "Wait! Ok. . . I am lost. Tobimaru ran off and I was looking for him."

Kakashi almost sighed. He was bone tired. He'd pushed himself too hard for too long. All he wanted was to go home, take a shower, and pass out on his bed.

"What's you name?" Kakashi asked.

"Inuzuka Jirou," the boy looked at his feet as he spoke.

"Jirou, here's what we'll do," Kakashi waited for the boy to look up before he continued. "We're about a fifteen minute run from Konoha. I'll lead you back there, then you can find your clansmen to help you find your ninken."

The boy looked like he wanted to argue. Kakashi understood. He'd help the boy find his ninken himself if his body didn't feel like caving in on itself. He'd also promised Pakkun and his hounds a proper rest. He couldn't go back on his word and summon them now. No, the Inuzuka boy would have to understand. There wasn't much in the forests surrounding Konoha that would dare go toe-to-toe with an Inuzuka ninken in the first place. Even the pups were known to be quite ferocious in a fight.

"Your ninken will be fine until your clansmen can track it down," Kakashi said.

"I know," Jirou said. Yet, he still looked upset. "I was just hoping to find him before anyone found out I'd lost him."

Kakashi couldn't stop the low chuckle from escaping.

"It's not funny!"

"Don't worry about it. Do you think you're the first Inuzuka to lose his hound? You'd be surprised."

"I doubt that," the boy's brows dipped low.

"Come on," Kakashi didn't know what else to tell the boy. "Let's get going. I have a shower and a bed calling my name."

Kakashi set a pace the boy could keep up with, and started counting the minutes until he could lay down.

It had been a disappointing two weeks. But did he really expect to find anything? He kept hoping. Was he a fool for hoping? He'd crossed Wind Country's desert, and summoned the other half of his ninken pack. As with the others he'd sent them off in different directions. They came back, like so many missions before, without a shred of information. There was nothing to follow up on.

Kakashi didn't know what frustrated him more. The fact that he never found anything, or the fact that he couldn't let go. There was just something telling him that Sakura was alive. It was a feeling. It was a certainty he had never experienced before. It was ludicrous. Logically, he knew he was being completely irrational. Somehow, that didn't matter to him.

He would rest, and then press on. If Obito could turn up alive after seventeen years, then surely not all hope was lost for Sakura. He only hoped that he'd find her soon. Kakashi didn't know if he could spend the rest of his natural life trying to find her. It would eventually drive him off the deep end. That much he was also certain of.

* * *

With the gate in sight, Jirou thanked him and quickly scurried off towards the Inuzuka grounds. He scrutinized Konoha as he did every time he walked-or ran- through those gates. Things never really changed. Trees were still organically part of the village, guards were still partolling and manning the towers, and the visages of the Hokages still watched over it all.

Kakashi stopped at the desk to sign in. Kakashi didn't know the nin on duty, so he didn't mince words with the chunin. He was halfway to his apartment when an Anbu shinobi tracked him down.

"Hatake Kakashi, the Hokage requests your immediate presence in her office."

Kakashi sighed. He was too tired for an audience with Tsunade, but orders were orders. The sooner he went, the sooner he could get to his bed.

When he arrived, Tsunade was busy working on a small stack of paperwork.

"Sit."

"Will this be long, Tsunade-sama?"

The Hokage looked up from the papers, her brow pinched and the corners of her mouth turned down. "Sit," she commanded again. With a silent breath Kakashi obeyed, and slowly sunk into the chair opposite her.

Tsunade made a show of picking up the stack of papers and tapping them into a neat pile, before she regarded him again. Her eyes somewhat narrowed.

"Kakashi," she began, her tone serious. His instintcs told him he wasn't going to like what she was about to say. "So, did you find anything?"

With the way she asked, Kakashi wondered if he was being lured into a trap. The tilt of her brow and the tick it seemed to have had Kakashi on edge. The way she had her elbows on the desk with the hands folded in front of her mouth, indicated to him that she was very serious about something. It concerned him that he could not read her intentions well.

"Not yet, Hokage-sama," he voiced carefully.

"You've searched for four years, and still nothing. I think it's time you stop."

It felt like an old, recurring argument. Kakashi was tired of defending his position. Despite all the doubt and disapproving pleas for him to stop, he felt he could not.

"I won't give up on her."

Tsuande sighed. She rubbed her temples, and it occured to Kakashi how tired her posture seemed. He wouldn't know it if she had dark bags beneath her eyes, thanks to the youthful appearance her jutsu gave her, but her posture did not escape his notice. The slump in Tsunade's shoulders made her look as tired as he felt.

"Kakashi, there is very little I can say to persuade you to stop. I know that. But I grow weary of your efforts. Let her go. Find some measure of peace and closure, and let her go."

Kakashi sat motioneless for a moment, staring at his hands as they rested limply on his knees. Then he glanced out the window, to the portraits on the wall, and finally he shook his head. He couldn't let her go.

"Please, Kakashi," Tsunade leaned back in chair. "Someday Naruto will be Hokage, but he's not quite ready yet. My time as Hokage is coming to an end. I plan to make you my successor until he is ready, but I cannot do that unless you stop gallivanting after a ghost."

Kakashi shook his head again. "I'm not. . . no. I cannot be your successor, Tsuande."

"But you will be. And soon, too. I'm sorry, Kakashi. The council has made it's decision. From now on, you are not to leave the village without an Anbu escort."

"Tsunade-sama, please. . ."

"I didn't want to be Hokage either. But over time, I came to realise that, perhaps, it was because of my reluctance that I was able to do it right. We don't always choose our duty. Sometimes, it chooses us. I grew into it, and so will you."

Kakashi could only lean over onto his knees and stare it his hands. He sighed deeply, but knew Tsunade wouldn't hand the mantle over lightly. He'd had a singular puspose over the last four years. It was bordering on obsession, but Kakashi had always done his duty. It went against everything he was fealing, but perhaps it was time that he let Haruno Sakura go.

"When?" He asked.

"One month. I would have stepped down a year ago already, but it seemed like you needed more time."

"I see," Kakashi said as he stood. "Was there anything else, Tsunade-sama? with your leave, I would like to go home to rest."

"You may go," she watched him walk to the door. "And Kakashi," she waited for him to face her again. "I truly wish she were still with us. And I'm sorry that she's not."

* * *

Kakashi knew that he wouldn't be able to go on as he had been over the last four years. But the finality of it felt like a chain had been wrapped around his neck. He supposed he would never be rid of the feeling. Not as long as he still believed she was alive in the world somewhere. He would probably think of her every day. And when the cherry trees bloomed at the end of March each year, he would probably feel regretful.

He entered his humble apartment and closed the door. He kicked off his sandals, took off his vest, and untied his kunai pouches. He dropped them unceremoniously on the floor and sunk onto his bed. He took off his wrapping and left them pooled next to his feet. It was disorderly, and not at all how Kakashi's routine usually went.

His eyes stung, and he cursed the sudden knot in his throat. He lay down on his bed and closed his eyes, unwilling to fight the grip of sadness and fatigue.

Soon he was asleep. The scroll that had been delivered to him before his mission next to him, still unread.

* * *

A/N: If you're still reading, thanks :) Sorry for any errors.


	4. Chapter 4 - Inside The Scroll

A/N: I should probably mention that this story can/will/already has contain(ed) spoilers for the entire manga.

* * *

 **Lost To Sight**

Chapter 4

Inside The Scroll

* * *

Kakashi rarely remembered his dreams. The ones he could still recall all told terrible stories of his own fictional peril. The 'What if?' dreams, as he thought of them. Those would have him jerk awake in the middle of the night, soaked in his own sweat. It would leave him feeling shaky and alert.

He wasn't having one of those dreams. He slept soundly, his mind conjuring images of a green field flanked by cherry blossom trees. Kakashi recongnised the place immediately as one of the training grounds he often used. If he looked to the east he could see the Hokage mountain.

And there it was, five heads carved. It was an exact mirror of the real world. Kakashi sat down beneath the twisting limbs of the nearest tree, and just observed the peace. It was nice. He was getting lost in the quiet, when quite unexpectedly he heard the roar of a great fire.

Kakashi sprang to his feet, vigilant as he searched for the source. but all he could find was patches of red in the sky. They grew larger, and joined to swallow the blue he was looking at only moments before. It swallowed the trees too, and the mountain. And in a disorienting swipe of the landscape, everything had changed. The sky was black with smoke, the village on fire and the faces on the mountain destroyed. Embers leaped from the charred tree behind him and he jerked away from it.

He was running towards Konoha when the red was swallowed up by blue again. He stood still as the rapid transformation took place. The tree behind him had something carved into it, but he was too far away to read it. He turned, expecting to see the charred remains of Konoha, only to find it undisturbed.

But something wasn't right. He didn't recognise the tower near the bridge. That tower had never been there. He looked to the mountain, and confusion overtook him. There were five faces carved into the mountain, but the Fifth was wrong. In the place of Tsunade's face was that of her teammate, Jiraiya.

It was illogical and strange, but that's where the dream ended as Kakashi awoke to the melody of morning bird song. He rubbed his face, and in the same motion pulled down his mask to scratch at his jaw stubble. That dream had been strange. But he had long since learned not to delve too deeply into the psychology of the dreams he did remember.

It had probably been triggered by Tsunade's announcement of his impending leadership of Konoha. He recalled that the position had been offered to Jiraiya once. His mind was probably trying to reconcile the Toad Sage's ability to choose, where Kakashi himself had no such choice.

He breathed deeply, and got to his feet. The day had started, and it waited for no one. Kakashi made his way into his bathroom to take care of the stink that clung to him from his return journey.

Fifteen minutes later he emerged clean from the steaming bathroom. He wore only a towel tied loosely around his hips. Kakashi took stock of his clean uniforms, and made note that he would have to do laundry soon. He laid out clothes on his bed, gathering underwear, his jounin pants and shirt, and a clean headband before starting to dress.

He reached for his shirt after putting on his underwear, his eye catching an out of place object on his bed. It was the scroll. He remembered it being delivered when he was about to leave on his mission.

Kakashi dropped his shirt back onto the bed, and reached for the scroll instead. He'd delayed reading it long enough. He sat down on his bed and with a practiced motion unrolled the parchment.

He studied it, his brows raising, then pinching as his eyes darted from right to left. "What nonsense is this?" He muttered in the silence, thoroughly confused. He pulled the scroll out in its entirety, only to see the same thing from top to bottom. It was blank.

"Silly," he threw it down on his bed without rolling it back up.

Kakashi continued to dress with a pinched brow. He was annoyed. How disappointing, to expect a message and not find one.

Fully dressed, he leaned over to pick up the scroll again. Perhaps he would use it as kindling. In the forward motion a drop of water fell from his hair and landed on the scroll. Kakashi watched the moisture spread as the parchment absorbed the drop.

The wetness vanished. Kakashi squinted his eyes and brought the parchment closer to his face. "Odd," he said.

The drop had dried up much faster than it should have. Experimentally, Kakashi took a clump of hair and squeezed another drop onto the parchment. The same thing happened again. It spread, then vanished far too quickly to have simply dried.

A sharp light reached his eyes, and Kakashi dropped the scroll. White light burst forth from the scroll in a pattern. Kakashi berated himself, he should have checked for traps and curse seals before opening it.

He braced himself, beginning to mold chakra and form the hand seals to a general counter to curses and genjutsu. Kakashi fully expected something terrible to happen, and for the first time in four years wished he still had the sharingan.

Yet, the light only continued to dance slowly, forming a pattern. Unable to look away, Kakashi began to recognise the symbols as letters. As the light faded, a single, inked message stood at the scroll's center.

 _Kakashi,_

 _Things are as you see them, but they are more than what they appear to be._

"What is this. . ." Kakashi watched the ink fade and disappear. The scroll did not illuminate again.

He stood in his room watching the parchment for near an hour. Nothing else happened. Kakashi performed a series of checks for traps and curses. He found none. Ever so gently he picked up the scroll, and rolled it back up.

He needed to speak to Sai.

* * *

The Yamanaka flower shop always had a beautiful assortment to choose from. Yellow daisies, pink tulips, red roses. . . Naruto didn't know anything about flowers. He was at a loss-again-as he perused the potted plants. Clicking heals on the concrete alerted him to the presence of another. He turned, and watched as his blond friend came out of a storage room.

"Ino, you have to help me," he begged pitifully.

"You're hopeless," an airy laugh escaped her as she walked around the front desk. "What's the occasion?"

The grin that spread across Naruto's face lit up the room, his blue eyes sparkling with happiness. "It's Hinata's and my first anniversary."

Ino's eyes widened as she loudly drew in a breath,"One year already? That went by really fast. Feels like I was at your wedding only yesterday."

Naruto's hand came up behind his head. He scratched behind the knot of his headband. "Haha, yeah. I almost can't believe it myself!"

"Congratulations, Naruto," Ino said.

"Thanks! Now. . . eh, what sort of flowers should I give her? I'm really bad at this."

"Haha, I know. You _are_ terrible. But that's why I'm here," she pulled him over to a shelf in the middle of the store. "These here, are Pansy flowers, they symbolise remembrance, and are a traditional first anniversary flower. They come in purples, blues, reds, yellows, and hybrid whites. We don't have any of the blue ones in stock at the moment. And over here," she turned him around to face the shelf opposite where five-petalled white flowers sat, "These are Orange Blossoms. They symbolise eternal love and purity, and are also traditionally a first anniversary flower."

Naruto glanced between the different flowers. He brought a finger to his lips, and bent his other arm across his body, thinking. They were all pretty, he supposed. "I'm not sure which ones to pick. . . what do you think, Ino?"

"Why don't I make you an arrangement with both flowers."

"That sounds awesome, Ino. Thank you!"

"No problem! It will be ready later this afternoon. Any time after three. Oh! Is that Kakashi-sensei? He seems to be in a hurry."

Naruto turned around to glance out the window behind him. He barely caught a glimpse of the grey hair disappearing around the corner. He sighed.

"He's still looking for her, isn't he. . ."

"Yes, Ino," Naruto spoke, his voice unusually subdued. "He is."

"We used the entirety of the sensor network back then to make sure we found all the survivors. She wasn't among them. Why can't he let her go? " Ino squinted her eyes, forcing the tears back. It was always difficult for her to talk about Sakura. Not only had she lost her father in that war, she had lost her best friend as well.

"I don't think even _he_ knows why, Ino," Naruto stared out the window. "But. . . maybe because we never found her body."

* * *

Kakashi sped across the rooftops towards the Jounin Headquarters. The scroll was safely tucked inside his vest. Sai usually spent his time in one of three places. He'd already checked the young man's apartment. All he found there were some beautifully painted canvases, and a crisply made bed. The waterfall overlook near the eastern side of the village did not harbor Sai either.

He touched down outside the green doors of the Jounin HQ and walked inside. He searched every room, but Sai wasn't there. He sighed and walked up to the mission desk.

"Raidou," Kakashi gained the man's attention. "Has Sai been sent out on a mission?"

"Let me check his file," Raidou turned around to the cabinet behind him, and opened the drawer labeled with a black letter 'S'. He pulled out a green folder and opened to the inside cover, where recent mission sheets were always placed for easy access. "Hm, yes. He left two days ago on a recon trip. He's expected to return in three days' time."

"Damnit," Kakashi sighed. "Thank you, Raidou."

"You're welcome," Raidou put Sai's file away and turned back to face Kakashi. He was almost out the door again. "Hey, Kakashi!"

"Yes?" Kakashi stopped with his hand on the door.

"Genma and I are going out for drinks at the Rusty Kunai later. You coming?"

"I might stop by," Kakashi said. And with a two-finger wave he was out the door again.

Kakashi made his way to his preferred training ground. The sun had not yet reached it's highest point in the sky. The day was young still, and there would be no summons for him any time soon. In one month he would be Hokage, and he would not receive any missions until then. He'd run his last. At least until he handed the reigns over to Naruto one day. All he could do now was keep his skills and instincts sharp. Spending the day training would also keep his mind busy. He needed distraction from the scroll. Until Sai returned its mystery would not be solved. Even with Sai's help it might not be solved. It was a troublesome thought.

He arrived at the training field and quickly shrugged off his vest. With that taken care of he started his basic stretches.

A gentle breeze rustled his hair as he began his first in a series of katas. Barring missions and recovery time, he'd done them every day since he was a genin. It was a routine so ingrained in his being that he often lost track of time while going through it. But Kakashi wasn't simply going through the motions. He thought about every move he made, remembered the faces who taught it to him. His father first, then Minato, and even Jiraiya had a hand in his training when he was a boy. Over time as his skills improved, his katas became more advanced.

His movements were graceful, elegant, efficient, and powerful. The first kata lead into the faster paced second kata. The intensity continued to build. It was an impressive display of the best Jounin Konoha had to offer.

A group of academy students arrived at the edge of Kakashi's training field, led by Iruka. It was a field trip the students took a few weeks before they underwent their genin examinations. Seeing the higher ranked shinobi train was meant to inspire them to study and practice hard. Iruka did not expect Hatake Kakashi to be there. It was uncommon to find the man there during that time of day. He looked down at his students' reactions to seeing Kakashi move seamlessly. He smiled at the awe reflected in their gazes.

"Sensei, who is that shinobi? Is he a Jounin?" One of the students asked, the amazement the boy felt carried over in his voice.

" _That_ is Hatake Kakashi. He is one of Konoha's elite. He earned his Jounin rank at thirteen when he fought in the Third Shinobi War under Namikaze Minato's leadership. In the Fourth War he was in command of the third division, and was part of the group that finally brought us victory. Pay attention everyone. This is an incredibly rare opportunity to see genius in action."

Kakashi's final Kata involved his lightning nature. Since losing the sharingan he had much more chakra to work with. He sometimes missed being able to use the Kamui, but he'd forgotten how powerful his natural state could be. Or perhaps he never had a chance to experience it until the Uchiha eye was removed from him. He'd inherited the same chakra his father was famous for.

White lightining danced around him, scorching the earth around him in a wide circle. It was a sight to behold. With a final movement Kakashi ended his kata, standing straight with one hand forming a seal in front of his chest, the other extended straight into the air. The lightning gathered close to his body before shooting into the sky, disapating in its blue depths, and signalling the end of the kata.

Kakashi gave a friendly wave to Iruka and the students, then dropped down to the ground to start his strength exercises with a set of pushups. He remembered how Sakura would sit on his back when she was a genin, providing the extra weight he needed to improve his training. He sighed through his fifteenth pushup. Reminders of her were everywhere.

He didn't take notice as Iruka and the students moved on to the next training field. Kakashi was too engrossed in his own thoughts about the scroll. Now that the shock had worn off, he began analyzing what he had seen.

 _Things are as you see them, but they are more than what they appear to be._

Kakashi did not try to find meaning in the sentence. Instead, he tried to remember what the writing looked like.

He'd seen it many times before on mission reports. Medical ninja were required to write up reports on every mission they were assigned to. A copy was always given to the mission leader. Sakura had written many, and Kakashi had been the receiver of enough of them to know that the writing in his mysterious scroll almost certainly belonged to her.

His resolve to find her strengthened. If only the message had remained visible. . . Perhaps seeing Sakura's handwriting on a recent message would persuade others of the possibility that she was still alive. Or they would argue forgery. It was a scenario that Kakashi could not deny either. No matter how badly he wanted to find her, in the end it could very well all be a cruel joke.

He needed to learn how the scroll's jutsu functioned. Kakashi hoped the knowledge would lead him to whoever sent it.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, and for all the follows, faves, and reviews! Next chapter we'll learn a bit more about the scroll.

P.S. Silly Sai, being away on a mission when Kakashi _really_ needs to talk to him about his unique jutsu!


	5. Chapter 5 - Testing The Theory

**Lost to Sight**

Chapter 5

Testing The Theory

* * *

The smell of old scrolls was strong in the depths of the Ninjutsu Archives. In lieu of sitting on his hands while waiting for Sai to return from his recon mission, Kakashi decided to spend the time researching sealing techniques. He knew much on the subject already, having developed a curiosity for it as a boy when he first saw Namikaze Minato's Hiraishin seal.

Kakashi walked down the isle of high shelves towards the back of the room where forbidden kinjutsu scrolls were kept. It was divided into three subsections. The first was open for Jounin rank shinobi to study. The second was open to those of Anbu rank, as well as Jounin who had gained special permission form the Hokage. However, the third section was open _only_ to those who managed to gain special permission from the Hokage. Kakashi had been in there a handful of times over the years.

He approached the Anbu clerk guarding the kinjutsu section. The man straightened up at his approach, his monkey mask turning towards Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sempai," the voice was quiet, but easily heard in the silence of the Archives. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for information, and I need access to the Kinjutsu Archives."

"Feel free to roam the A and B Archives, but you'll need Tsunade-sama's approval before I can let you enter the S Archives."

"As expected," Kakashi said. He wasn't Hokage yet. "I may have to come back later if I don't find what I'm looking for in A or B."

He made his way towards the thick wooden door directly behind the Anbu. Kakashi formed a few quick hand seals, molded some chakra, and the door unlocked with a hiss."

"Hate that sound," the Anbu commented. "It's like a snake."

"Afraid of them?" Kakashi teased as he turned back to face the Anbu.

"No, sempai. Just don't like them very much. Reminds me of Orochimaru. Now _he_ frightens me."

Kakashi's brows raised high and he laughed at the Anbu's open admittal.

"Don't think me a coward, sempai. . . It's just. . . That man. . ."

"Say no more. That man frightens all," Kakashi was still laughing when he turned back towards the Archives, but the Anbu's voice stopped him again.

"Forgive me sempai, but it's not every day you're alone in the Copy Ninja's company. I was wondering. . ."

"Yes?" Kakashi closed the door to the A Archives and walked the four paces to the desk beside the Anbu. He sat down on it, crossed his arms, and gave the Anbu his full attention.

"Is it true that you've developed over a hundred kinjutsu?"

Kakashi's eyes crinkled with mirth. He glanced around the room before settling his eyes on the Anbu once more. "Perhaps over a hundred failed jutsu, but certainly not over a hundred kinjutsu. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I've seen your name on a number of the scrolls in the A and B Archives, and there are rumours that you even have techniques in the S Archives. We still use your Blank Mind Seal during Manhunts."

"Carefully, I hope," Kakashi scratched the back of his head and looked away. "That one caused some problems early on."

"What happened, sempai? Or is it classified? I'm just curious why that technique, in particular, ended up in the S Archives. I only know about it because I'm part of the tracking unit, and was sworn to secrecy. But I figured, since you created it I could bring it up. I hope you don't take offense, but it seems more like something that belongs in the A Archives."

Kakashi nodded his head in agreement. He remembered that seal well.

"It was placed in the S Archives more so to limit who could learn it, as oppose to it being particularly devastating. I'd been part of a number of manhunt missions myself when I was in Anbu. Of course you know that assassinations are easy, but capturing someone alive is tremendously difficult. Most especially if they are trained shinobi themselves. The missions can go pear shaped in a heartbeat.

"With my sharingan it was easy to subdue targets, which is why I was often assigned to the tracking unit. But I recognised that they were relying on my eye too much, and tried to come up with a solution that didn't require a sharingan.

"I began developing a seal that, upon being triggered, would mimic the powerful genjutsu of the sharingan. When a shinobi is weaving signs and molding chakra to create a powerful genjutsu, you can sense them and protect yourself. But a sharingan's effect is immediate. Once you look, you're under. The seal allows our Anbu to be hidden, and so the target doesn't know it's coming."

"So what went wrong?" The Anbu asked.

"An operative neglected to place the counterseal in his hide, and was enveloped in the genjutsu along with his target," Kakashi shook his head. He remembered how the man missed two communication windows. Kakashi had been pulled from another mission to lead the retrieval.

"So he trapped himself and the enemy found him?"

"He trapped himself, but was well hidden and survived. Unfortunately, by the time we reached him the target had escaped."

The Third had been livid. Kakashi still remembered how Sarutobi had raged at the woefully neglectful Anbu. It was rare for the man to lose his temper, but that had been a very important mission, and the target's escape had had dire consequences.

" _This seal is now considered S Rank Kinjutsu,_ " Sarutobi had said. " _It clearly isn't meant for fools!_ "

Kakashi was brought back to the present by the loud creak of the main door. Genma came striding down the isle towards them. His senbon hung limply from his lips,his mouth drawn into a slight frown. He strolled as though he had all the time in the world. When he was halfway down the isle, Genma raised his voice and said, "Kakashi, a word."

The Anbu bowed, "Thank you for your time, Kakashi-sempai. I'll reseal the A Archives for now."

Kakashi acknowledged him with a nod and walked towards Genma. The telltale hiss of the seal being placed back on the Archives reached his ears as he drew level with his friend. "Yo, Shiranui."

"You know," Genma began as he walked towards the exit. "I'm part of the Hokage Guard Platoon, and yet it seems lately I've become everyone's errand boy. If it's not gate duty it's 'Hey Genma, go find so-and-so and blah blah blah,'" it was said in a calm monotone. If Kakashi didn't know better, he'd say Genma didn't mind.

"Don't worry Genma," Kakashi said, trying desperately to keep the smile out of his voice. "You're still a valuable asset to Konoha."

"Right," Genma dragged out the word. "This is where you tell me that it's an honor to do D-rank missions for your village. I don't mind serving. I mind being a doormat."

"Tsunade doesn't think you're serious," Kakashi's eyes shined with mirth as he looked at Genma's raised brow.

"Serious about Shizune?"

"Indeed. I'm willing to bet that your D-rank days will be over once you propose to Shizune."

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I should just bite the kunai and go for it. Do you think she'll say yes?"

"Probably."

"Just probably? What kind of friend _are_ you?"

"The honest kind?"

"Tch, I'll think about it," Genma mumbled around his senbon. "What are you doing in the Archives anyway? It took me twenty minutes to find you."

"I was researching some sealing, summoning, and space-time techniques."

"Still trying to learn Hiraishin?"

"If I were capable, I would have mastered it long ago," Kakashi sighed. Shortly after Minato's death, when Kakashi was in Anbu, he'd pleaded with the Third to allow him to study his sensei's techniques. Sarutobi initially denied his request, reasoning that few individuals had the necessary chakra reserves and control to perform the Hiraishin-Minato had been the first to accomplish it since the Second Hokage. It was a few months after Kakashi turned twenty, that Sarutobi finally allowed it.

"I guess," Genma replied. "Namikaze Minato was something else. I can only imagine how difficult the technique is for a single person to use. Using it in formation with Iwashi and Raidou was hard enough to learn."

"So," Kakashi closed the Archives' main door behind them. "What errand were you sent on that needs my attention?"

"Apparently you left orders at the gate. We're to inform you when Sai returns," Genma said, brows pinched and a tick in his eyelid.

"And my errand boy has obediently come to announce Sai's return?" Kakashi didn't miss Genma's right hand twitch towards his senbon. He prepared to shunshin away, just to be safe. As amusing as it was to tease the older man, even calm, reliable Genma had his limits.

"Yeah, he's back alright. He's probably reporting in with the Hokage as we speak."

"Excellent," Kakashi was impressed with Genma's restraint. "I owe you a drink."

Kakashi disappeared, leaving Genma standing by himself in the hallway. He didn't know the exact distance that Kakashi could travel with his shunshin. It was probably too far to matter, but he raised his voice anyway and yelled at the top of his lungs, "You owe me _two_ drinks now!"

* * *

Medical scrolls and patient files were stacked in a disorderly pile on Shizune's desk. It was a very busy week for the medical ninja. There had been a comical amount of training related injuries from the Jounin and Chuunin ranks. On top of that, a team of four who set out on an escort mission returned badly wounded. Their medical ninja had done all he could for them on the way back, but he himself did not escape unscathed. Fortunately no one died. Shizune was grateful for that much. The amount of paperwork that would entail. . . she was already neck deep in it.

Her hands moved rapidly across the desk, lifting this scroll, moving that file, clearly looking for something specific. "Where is it. . ." She muttered under her breath. So engrossed was she that Hatake Kakashi's arrival went completely unnoticed by her usually keen peripheral vision.

"Aha!" She cheered in victory as she found the patient file she was looking for. She opened it and started furiously writing on a blank page.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was beginning to feel ignored. It always amazed him how engrossed medical ninja could get into writing reports. He'd once asked Sakura why she found such enjoyment in it.

" _Because every field injury is unique. Each one tells a different story. Medical ninja have to use their knowledge to mend things they've never seen before. Writing a report about it helps others learn_ ," she had spoken with such excitement that Kakashi didn't have the heart to interrupt her. " _It also helps us solidify the knowledge for ourselves, so that next time we encounter something similar, it's easier to deal with. This goes double for poisons. Oh! The things I could tell you about poisons! Sasori's poison is the most interesting one I've encountered. The trick is to break down the-_ "

Kakashi had listened to her ramble on excitedly about the subject, medical jargon included. He was so lost by the end of her impromptu lecture that he was tempted to ask her what language she was speaking. He didn't want to ruin the sparkle in her eye, though. They were fighting a war at the time, and anything that made her eyes shine like that was not something he was about to take away with an ill-timed jest.

Shizune was still writing furiously, oblivious to Kakashi leaning against the opposite wall and twirling a kunai between his fingers. He holstered the weapon and sat down on the couch instead. With nothing left to do but wait-after all, the door to Tsunade's office was closed, and he could sense Sai's presence within-he pulled out his well read copy of Icha Icha Tactics, flipped to a random page, and began reading. Oh, this was a good part!

A giggle.

Shizune's head snapped up in alarm.

"Kakashi! When did you get here?" Her eyes were wide, her pen poised next to her ear, as though it were a throwing weapon ready to be launched.

"Oh, me?" He said. "A moment ago."

She lowered her pen and sighed. "What do you need?"

"I'm just waiting for Sai. Please, don't mind me."

"Alright then."

Kakashi watched her work and wondered how often the woman got a break from the paperwork. Did she even _want_ a break from it? Was that a fly buzzing in the corner of the room. Yes, most certainly. It's flying towards me. I definitely showered this morning. What's so interesting about my head? I suppose I am wearing the same mask two days in a row. I really should stop do-

Kakashi's eyes widened as a senbon impaled the fly mere centimeters from his ear.

"Sorry," Shizune said. "It was annoying me."

Kakashi laughed and took down the senbon to inspect the fly. Right through the thorax. Yep, Kakashi thought, Genma should definitely marry this woman.

The door to Tsunade's office opened and Sai stepped out.

"Sai, finally," Kakashi stood and pocketed Icha Icha Tactics. "I've been wai-"

"Is that Hatake?" Came a yell from within Tsunade's office. "Send him in!"

Kakashi shoulders slumped almost imperceptibly. "Sai," he began to say, when Shizune interrupted him.

"I wouldn't keep her waiting, if I were you."

"Fine," Kakashi said as he walked towards the door. As he passed Sai, he said, "Will you wait for me? I need to speak to you."

"I have to report to the hospital for a compulsory post mission check-up, but I will be at my apartment later today."

"That will have to do. I'll come find you."

Kakashi tried to quell his annoyance as he walked inside the Hokage's office and closed the door. Tsunade was also furiously scribbling away at something. She was certainly no slouch, but it was rare to see her attack the paperwork with such vigor.

"I wasn't aware that we had an appointment, Tsunade-sama," Kakashi said. He walked towards her desk and took a seat.

"We don't," she said without looking up.

"Then," Kakashi hesitated. "Why am I here?"

"Because," Tsunade put down her pen and raised her head to look him in the eye. "You need to move."

"Excuse me?" Kakashi said, more than a little confused.

"A Hokage can't live in a dump like the one you're residing in."

"It's not a dump. It's cozy. I've lived there most of my life. I don't see how becoming Hokage should change where I sleep."

Tsunade gave him a blank look. "Your Anbu guard will be more effective at guarding you if you live in a house that can be isolated with warding and detection seals. It's not practical to have them on an apartment complex. Too many people moving in and out. Come on Kakashi, you were on protection details in the past, you know how these things work."

Kakashi sighed. He did indeed. That didn't mean he would enjoy leaving behind his apartment. He never thought he would ever move back there, but. . .

"Would the Hatake property suffice?"

Tsunade's expression softened. "You don't need to decide right now."

"I've made my peace with my father. I understand him better now than I ever did as a child. And the memories," Kakashi shook his head. "The memories will always be there, but new ones can be made as well. I'll need some time to fix the place up, though. It's just been sitting there."

"I'll assign a genin squad to help you."

"No. I appreciate the offer, but this is something I must do myself."

"Very well," Tsunade glanced out the window. No doubt remembering her own time spent with Hatake Sakumo.

"Was there anything else you needed from me, Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi asked. He was eager to find Sai and discuss his mysterious scroll. He'd worry himself with moving at a later time.

"No, you may go."

Kakashi made a bealine for Sai's apartment. His impromptu meeting with Tsunade had been so short that he knew Sai would most likely still be at the hospital. But he didn't want to miss the man again. He'd rather spend the afternoon hidden in the large tree outside Sai's apartment, than get caught up in any more distractions.

He dashed across Konoha's rooftops. Several times he saw familiar faces on the verge of calling out to him, and each time he would pretend he didn't see and used shunshin to escape and speed his progress. Unfortunately for Kakashi, Naruto was not so easily evaded. And he was on Kakashi's tail from the bridge all the way to Sai's apartment.

Kakashi settled comfortably on a high branch and waited for Naruto to show himself.

"Yo, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto greeted the moment his feet touched a nearby branch.

"Yo, Naruto," Kakashi waved.

"You looking for Sai?"

"I found him earlier. Now, I'm waiting."

"I see," Naruto sat down on his branch and started swinging his feet. "Mind if I wait with you?"

Kakashi didn't answer immediately. He wasn't ready to share details about the scroll with Naruto just yet. He barely knew anything about it himself, and wanted to limit knowledge of his research as much as possible. While Naruto would certainly find the scroll interesting, it would no doubt lead to old arguments and pleas.

"There is something I must discuss with Sai, alone. It's nothing personal, Naruto."

"Oh, no worries," Naruto said, still smiling brightly. "But, do you mind if I wait with you anyway? I haven't spoken to you in ages. I'll leave when Sai get's back."

Kakashi sighed in relief. "That's fine, Naruto. Thank you."

"No worries. Hey, guess what!"

"Hmm?"

"Hinata and I are having a boy! How awesome is that!"

"Congratulations, Naruto," Kakashi smiled. He was sincerely happy that Naruto's life had made such an astounding turnaround. He'd gone from village outcast, to village hero, and now he would be a father.

A sudden stab of _something_ hit Kakashi in his gut, but he couldn't place the feeling. It was gone as soon as it appeared, but it left him thinking about his own future. The only certain thing was that he would be Hokage. Everything else was up in the air. He'd avoided thoughts of family for most of his life. There was always something else that needed his attention.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, you listening?" Naruto broke into his thoughts.

"I must have lost focus for a moment. I apologise."

"It's ok," Naruto said while scratching his neck, "I mean, I _was_ asking you something important. . ."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. . . Hinata and I would like it if you would be the godfather," Naruto looked at him with some hesitance, uncertain how Kakashi would react.

The older man was touched.

Kakashi couldn't keep eye contact with Naruto. He looked away and fought back a sudden onslaught of emotion. It was completely out of character for him to struggle so much to keep his composure. Perhaps the stress was getting to him.

"Uh, you don't have to if you don't want to," Naruto trailed off, suddenly unsure and subdued.

Kakashi realised he had waited too long to respond. He finally got a grip on himself and said, "Sorry, just a little overwhelmed that, of all people, you would ask me. I would be honored, Naruto."

"Why wouldn't I ask you?" Naruto said. "You were one of the first people who believed in me."

"I'm proud of you, Naruto," Kakashi said as he slapped the man on the shoulder.

Naruto teared up for a moment. He furiously wiped at his eyes, then laughed. "Damnit Kakashi-sensei. You're going to make me cry!"

Kakashi joined in the laughter. Afterwards, a calm settled over them, and they sat comfortably in silence. Each was left to his own thoughts. But when you're with Uzumaki Naruto, silence never lasts long.

"Hey, sensei."

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Do you think Sakura would be proud too?"

Kakashi regarded him for a moment. He desperately wanted to give the present tense answer. Yes, Naruto, she _is_ proud of you. But that would no doubt start something that Kakashi was tired of dealing with. Instead, he said, "She most certainly would be, Naruto."

Naruto smiled sadly, but then his eyes drew to two little cresents and his grin intensified. "So, when are _you_ finding yourself a nice woman, Kakashi-sensei? Do you even date?"

"Copy Ninja Kakashi is too busy for dating at the moment," Kakashi gave Naruto a blank stare.

"When you have kids, they'll be younger than mine. How weird is that?" Naruto went on. "I mean, you're old enough to be my dad!"

"Not quite," Kakashi's shoulders shook up and down in silent laughter. "When you were born, I hadn't properly hit puberty yet. Jiraiya gave me an early draft of Icha Icha Paradise around that time. I think he was trying to speed up the process. Called me a late bloomer, or something."

"That's gross, Kakashi-sensei."

"What?" Kakashi tried and failed to look innocent. His attention diverted when he caught sight of movement in his periphery. "Oh, there's Sai."

"That's my queue to leave," Naruto said. "Thanks sensei, I'll see you later."

Kakashi watched Naruto shunshin away before dropping down to the ground below. Sai was just unlocking his door when Kakashi walked up to him.

"Yo, Sai," he waved two fingers in greeting.

"Sempai, please come in," Sai said. The polite invitation did not surprise Kakashi. Sai had learned much from his books, but it was the war that truly helped the man unlock his sense of emotion and propriety.

Kakashi walked inside. The smell of paint hit him first, then ink. He could also distinguish the scent of oil and cleaning supplies. Sai's apartment was immaculate.

"What can I do for you, sempai?"

"I wanted to speak to you about your ink techniques. I've recently acquired a rather mysterious scroll, and it has me puzzled. It behaves quite differently from your ninjutsu, but I was hoping you'd have some insight that I may be lacking."

"May I see the scroll?"

Kakashi took it out of his vest and handed it to Sai. He watched the man unroll and scrutinise the parchment, before touching it with a single finger.

"It looks like ordinary parchment, sempai. Perhaps, if you tell me what you found so puzzling. . ."

"Let me show you," Kakashi took the scroll and laid it out on the lone table by the sink. He then opened the tap and wet his finger, and dripped a drop onto the scroll. The moisture spread, but it did not vanish as it had done before.

"What am I looking for?" Sai asked.

"It's not behaving the same way," Kakashi shook his head, frustrated.

"Describe it, if you will."

"The water drop would spread, and then the moisture would vanish in an instant, leaving the scroll in its previous pristine condition."

"Hm," Sai touched a finger to his lips and glanced off to the side, thinking. "I reuse my scrolls many times, because I draw on them with a special chakra ink. It enables me to manipluate the ink off the scroll, leaving it in its previous, pristine condition. Maybe this scroll has similar properties.

"Is this what you find so puzzling?"

"No," Kakashi hesitated for only a moment. He could trust Sai to keep this to himself. "A message appeared, in black ink. Before it, white light, similar to a seal being activated. After a moment, the ink vanished."

"Maybe there is a sister scroll?"

"That would make sense. Similar to a transportation scroll set. Yet this is being utilised in a completely different way. . . Are you suggesting that whatever is written on one, appears on the other?"

"I hadn't thought of that, but maybe that's it. Have you tried writing on it?"

"Not yet," Kakashi rolled up and stowed the scroll once more.

"Here, take this," Sai handed him a bottle of his own chakra ink. "If you decide to test the theory, and it turns out to be false, it would be much easier to remove chakra ink than regular ink. Or, you could simply throw the scroll away. I believe you, sempai, but to me, that scroll looks like every other scroll I've ever seen.

"Point taken, Sai. Thank you for indulging me," Kakashi made his way to the door.

"You're welcome. Have a good day, Sempai."

Kakashi wasted no time getting back to his apartment. He'd neglected to eat that day, but his growling stomach was not enough of a hindrance to prevent him from testing his new theory. His muscles burned as he pushed his speed to its limits. Twice he narrowly avoided crashing into a bird. By the time he was inside his apartment, with the door locked and the shutters drawn, Kakashi was shaking in anticipation.

He laid the scroll out on his table, uncapped the ink, and picked up the quill he wrote his mission reports with. The pen was inked and his hand poised above the parchment when he paused. What was he going to write?

Something simple would have to do.

"Hello?" He wrote, then waited.

Kakashi never took his eyes off the parchment. The ink dried. The ink remained. There was no light. Nothing happened. He put down the quill and rested his elbows on the table, and dropped his head into his hands.

He sighed.

The scroll sat on the table, between his elbows, showing no signs of ninjutsu. Kakashi kept his eyes on the scroll for another hour. But the scroll remained unchanged. He didn't remember ever being as disappointed as he felt in that moment.

He stood back from the table, shook his head, and left to train.

The scroll sat on the table.

* * *

A/N: 1. Does anyone know how to make an em-dash with fanfiction's story formatting?

2\. I'm not sure where the transportation scroll set idea comes from. I definitely read it in one of leafygirl's stories. Credit to her if she invented the idea.

3\. Also, the next chapter is done! It's even longer than this one. But I think I am going to try to stick to a weekend update schedule. Either late on Saturday or late Sunday.

See you next weekend!

P.S. I haven't read review for the last chapter yet. Will respond to everything soon. It's 1:30am right now and I should go sleep (but wanted to get this chapter out first!).


	6. Chapter 6 - The Other Side

**Lost To Sight**

Chapter 6

The Other Side

* * *

Kakashi sealed the last of his belongings into a scroll and stood from his kneeling position. He turned around and surveyed the empty apartment, making sure he didn't forget anything. It bothered him to see the place so empty. He'd spent most of his life living there.

He knew things changed. The entire village had changed after Pain's attack, but it had largely been restored to the way it once was. Knowing that change is inevitable didn't make it easier for Kakashi to let go of his small abode. So many memories. Now, the apartment would host a new owner, and witness the making of new memories. It was no longer Kakashi's space.

With his hands on his hips Kakashi turned in a slow circle until he faced the door where his mission pack sat waiting. He'd forgotten nothing. Once he placed the final scroll inside his mission pack, he would be ready to leave.

Knuckles on wood alerted Kakashi to a visitor. Swiftly, he walked over and opened the door to find the landlady on the other side.

"Ah, Kotone-san, you have excellent timing," Kakashi said.

"All packed up and ready to go?" The old woman had a melodic voice. Kakashi remembered being the target of her mothering when, at the age of nine, he moved into the apartment. Kotone would buy him vegetables, sometimes even cook for him. When she did, she would sing. And though Kakashi acted annoyed at her meddling, in truth, he'd greatly appreciated it. The old woman had a good heart.

"Yes," Kakashi said. He glanced back inside, picked up his pack, and stepped outside for the final time. He closed and locked the door. "It feels strange to be moving after all this time."

"You've been my most loyal renter, Kakashi-kun. But, I'm happy you're finally moving on."

"Is that so?"

"You are a Hatake, and you were always meant to go back to your father's house."

"I suppose so," Kakashi looked down into the old woman's brown eyes. "Thank you, for everything, Kotone-san."

The old lady didn't need Kakashi to elaborate. She knew.

Kakashi handed her the key to the apartment, and she gripped his hand tightly. "Good luck, Hatake Kakashi."

"And you," Kakashi bowed in respect. She squeezed his hand before letting go. He watched her walk away, and breathed deeply.

A new chapter of his life was being thrust upon him. He touched his vest where his mysterious scroll was stowed. Three days ago, he had returned from his training to see that the word he had written was still there. Nothing had changed. And when he checked again that morning, it was still so. He sighed, shouldered his pack, and leapt over the railing, landing in a tree next to the sidewalk. He lowered himself to the concrete, and started walking towards the Hatake property his father left him. There was no hurry.

Kakashi turned onto Konoha's main road. It ran in a straight line through the village, all the way from the main gate to the Hokage offices. He continued east, past the hospital. When he looked to his right he saw a medical kunoichi leave through the front entrance. Kakashi imagined her having pink hair, but shook his head. She would look nothing like Sakura.

A few blocks on Kakashi drew level with the Konoha Stadium. Construction crews were bustling in and out, carrying everything from ladders, to planks, to pipes. Shikamaru stood outside with a clipboard and a frown. When he spotted Kakashi, he came jogging across the road.

"Good morning, Kakashi," he said.

"Shikamaru," Kakashi nodded.

"You heading out on a mission?"

Kakashi glanced at his shoulder straps. He supposed it did look as though he were set to leave the village. "No, just moving."

"Oh, right. Tsunade-sama mentioned something about that."

"She did, did she?" Kakashi raised a single grey eyebrow. "What else did she say?"

"That you'd be the Sixth Hokage soon. They're going to announce it at this month's Strongest Leaf event," Shikamaru scratched his ear.

Every two months Konoha held a special tournament in which ninja of Chuunin rank and above could compete. The competitions served as an additional method to evaluate Konoha's military forces. Entering was by no means obligatory, but those ninja who sought to climb the ranks—and especially those who pursued an Anbu career—would frequently partake.

"Why at the event?"

"Tsunade-sama said something about celebrating her retirement with a drunken brawl. I don't think she was serious, though. I mean, these tournaments have always been a very serious competition between the Chuunin and Jounin shinobi."

"You forget, Shikamaru," Kakashi grinned. "Some shinobi are quite adept at drunken fist."

"You're kidding!" Shikamaru's eyes widended. "You mean she actually means to hold a drunken fist competition?"

"I don't know. I wouldn't put it past her. Who's in charge of the event this month?"

"I am," Shikamaru sighed. "She ordered me. Said I needed the experience. I thought all it would entail was to get the stadium ready and to oversee the tournament. This is so troublesome. How am I going to deal with a bunch of drunken ninja out to prove themselves?"

"You're actually a perfect choice for this," Kakashi clapped a hand on the slumped shoulder of the shadow user. "Your jutsu will keep the participants in line just fine."

"Troublesome," he muttered. "Say, Kakashi. Why have you never entered one of these tournaments? They keep records of everyone who enters, and you're nowhere on it."

"I just have never been interested in the spectacle. My father's influence, perhaps. . . " Kakashi placed his hands on his hips, and looked down at the leaves dancing across the pavement in the August winds. "Well, I best be on my way. Good luck with your duties, Shikamaru."

"Ah, thanks. I'm going to need it," Shikamaru sighed and went back to the stadium.

Kakashi continued onwards, thinking back to when he was four years old, and walking with his father. They had passed by the stadium on their way home from a visit with the Yamanaka's.

Kakashi had displayed his curiosity about the roaring crowd. The noise had followed them the two blocks home, and could still be heard even after Sakumo had closed the front door.

" _Those contests are not a true test of a shinobi's abilities, Kakashi_ ," Sakumo had said to the four year old. " _Fighting in a stadium is completely different from battle out in the field. If a shinobi is to keep a level head, protect his comrades, and survive his missions, he must remain humble. These contests draw too much attention to things that are unimportant._ "

The hammering of construction, the chirping of birds, and the occasional human voice was the only sounds to be heard as Kakashi made his way to the old, neglected Hatake home. He hadn't laid eyes on it in years, and the house was probably much different from how he remembered it. No doubt it would look similar, but the walls and windows would be new. The room his father died in didn't really exist anymore. Kakashi didn't know how to feel about that.

It wasn't long until Kakashi reached the front door. His chest and shoulders rose as he breathed deeply through his nose. It really did look the same. Except, the crack in the wall next to the door, the one his father always meant to fix but never got around to, was no longer there. The wood looked new, weather treated, strong. Kakashi recognised Tenzo's work immediately. He would have to find a way to thank the man.

Upon entering Kakashi saw that even the furniture had been replaced. It was covered in plastic, and apart from the thin layer of dust, the rest of the house was pristine.

Kakashi placed his mission pack on the floor and glanced around again. First, he would get rid of all the dust. Then, perhaps, he would paint the walls a different colour.

* * *

Kakashi laid down his brush. The sun had long since gone down and he was painting mostly by lantern light. But the last corner of the kitchen wall was done, and it seemed like a good place to take a break.

The night was dark, and the house was quieter than Kakashi remembered.

He rubbed his eyes and stood up from his kneeling position on the floor. He wasn't that tired, and he hadn't done his katas yet that day. The training grounds would be empty. Yes, Kakashi decided. He would go do his katas, shower, and then get some sleep.

Kakashi pulled on his sandals and was about to leave when a bright light unexpectedly illuminated the doorway of the bedroom. His eyes widened, and the thump of his heart leapt to his throat. He practically flew through the hallway and into the room he'd left his vest in.

His eyes found the source of the light, and with dexterous hands quickly unfastened the bottom left pocket of his vest. The scroll was vibrating with the effects of the jutsu being activated. Quickly, he unrolled the parchment and laid it flat on the floor.

His "Hello" had vanished, and a new message was being written.

Kakashi breathed deeply to calm himself. When the light faded a curse flew past his lips. In his haste he'd neglected to bring the lantern. He rushed back to the kitchen, snapped up the light with one hand, and raced back to the room. The floor was cold against his knees as he knelt and placed the lantern near the scroll.

 _I had hoped it wouldn't take you much time to figure out the scroll. I apologise for keeping you waiting. You must have so many questions._

Kakashi expelled the air from his lungs in a silent laugh as he ran his hand through his hair. It was a tremendous relief to finally get a reaction from the scroll. He pulled his pack closer and searched inside for the ink Sai had given him.

He wrote back, "Who are you?"

 _You'll know in time._

Kakashi lightly slapped his open hand down onto the floor. He shouldn't have expected a straight answer.

"What is the purpose of our communication?" Kakashi needed to know if he was being toyed with. He didn't have the patience for it. He'd spent four years searching for Sakura, and if this scroll had nothing to do with her whereabouts, he wanted nothing to do with _it_. He'd hand it over to the Experimental Ninjutsu branch.

 _You'll know soon enough. First, I have to determine if the scroll is in the possession of the intended._

"I can appreciate being careful, but you're giving me no reason to trust you."

 _What is your name?_

"Hatake Kakashi," he recklessly gave it away. Kakashi was tired of beating around the bush. "My turn. Why was your first message so cryptic? What does it mean, exactly? Why does your writing resemble that of an MIA team member of mine?"

 _I need proof that you are who you say you are._

Kakashi ran a hand across his face and rubbed his temple. His other hand was poised to write a response, but he hesitated. He was dealing with an unknown entity, and had to be cautious.

Orange light illuminated the sky outside, and brightened up the room to near daylight. Kakashi closed his eyes against the sudden flare. He reopened his eyes and glanced out the window just as he heard the boom. Black smoke rose in the distance, obscuring half the faces carved on the mountain side.

"Situation. I must go," he wrote before pulling on his vest and flying out the window. He left the scroll lying on the floor.

Adrenalin flooded Kakashi's system. The slight tiredness he'd felt was forgotten in the wake of the devastating explosion. He leapt to the roof and into the tree line, sprinting in the direction of the Hokage tower. He could see black plumes rise over Tsunade's office. Or rather, where her office _should_ have been.

Kakashi had every sense on high alert, and could feel Anbu and Jounin alike converging on the blast site. When Kakashi arrived Genma already had an unconscious Shizune in his arms. Kakashi watched him speed away in the direction of the hospital.

Iwashi went barreling into the smoke. Kakashi followed closely behind, and within seconds his feet touched down in the ruins of the Hokage's office.

"Raidou!" Iwashi yelled out as he dug through the rubble.

Kakashi's eyes widened even as his mouth grew slack. The seriousness of the situation dawned on him then. Iwashi wasn't looking for Tsunade in the rubble. He was looking for Raidou. That could mean one of two things.

Either Tsunade-sama died in the explosion, or—more likely—was captured.

"Iwashi!" Kakashi's voice was strong, unaffected by the growing pit of worry in his gut. "What is the situation?"

"The seal is still active, so Tsunade-sama is definitely still alive. But I can sense her moving away from the village at an unbelievable speed. Uzumaki Naruto is in pursuit, but he's not gaining ground."

"That fast?" Kakashi asked, his voice losing some of its authoritative edge due to his utter disbelief that anyone could move faster than a ninetails empowered Naruto.

"Yes," Iwashi was still digging through the fiery debris, burning his hands but seemingly not noticing.

"Iwashi, stop," Kakashi put a hand on the man's shoulder.

"I have to find Raidou. We can't Hiraishin to the Hokage's aid without his help."

Kakashi couldn't argue with that. He formed the seals for a summoning and all eight of his ninken appeared.

"Boys," Kakashi skipped the greetings. He knew they realised the seriousness of the summoning by the way their ears perked up. "You remember Raidou, we believe he's in this rubble somewhere and we need to find the best route to him immediately."

Kakashi watched them scatter in different directions, their keen noses sniffing past smoke and flame, honing in on the human scent of Raidou. Another ninken leapt onto the scene. The giant form of Akamaru also joined the search. Kakashi's eyes found the form on Kiba Inuzuka. The young man's expression was completely out of characters. The Kiba he knew was unflappable, but the one before him looked worried to the point of being frightened. Shock, Kakashi thought.

"Kiba!" Kakashi tried to get the man's attention. When he received nothing but a vacant stare after the third call, Kakashi walked up to him and slapped a hand across his face. "Pull it together, Kiba."

"Sorry," Kiba said, an embarrassed blush spreading across his nose and cheeks.

"It happens," Kakashi said. He looked out over the rest of Konoha, and noticed all manner of ninja speeding towards them. That's too many, Kakashi thought. "Kiba, I need you to do something."

"I'm listening."

Kakashi smiled. The young man had regained his composure in record time. "Too many ninja are heading this way. We already have enough here to deal with the fire and recovery efforts. We need to secure our borders. I need you to spread the word to approaching ninja to head to the village borders and double up on sentries and patrols. We need a sensor on the wall every five hundred meters, preferably a Hyuuga. My ninken can handle things over here, so take Akamaru with you.

"I'm on it," Kiba said. "Let's go, Akamaru!"

Kakashi watched them leap away and turned his attention back to Iwashi, who was still digging through rubble. A water specialist had come to quench the surrounding flames, blanketing the room in steam.

"I sense Raidou down here," Iwashi said as he kept on digging and shoving bigger pieces aside. Kakashi joined in the efforts while waiting for his ninken to find a better way.

It didn't take long for one of the ninken to howl in success. Kakashi raced to Shiba's side. There was a small opening on the ground floor level through which he had emerged. Pakkun was right behind him.

"Boss, this looks like the best route. He's about twelve meters in. Doesn't look good," the pug said.

A few well placed Earth jutsus later and they had created a stable opening large enough to move into. A young medical ninja was on Kakashi's tail as they hurried after Shiba and Pakkun.

When they found Raidou he wasn't breathing.

"Ah shit," Iwashi said.

"He's not breathing because of the pressure on his chest, and a collapsed lung." the medic said. "I can fix that and evaluate him further once we get this debris off him."

As one, Kakashi and Iwashi moved to lift the broken wooden beam that lay across Raidou's chest.

"On three, Iwashi," Kakashi said. "One, two, three!"

With a mighty lift and shove the beam fell away to the side. Raidou was free and the medic began stabilising him.

"Shit, Kakashi," Iwashi ran a hand through his matted black hair as he watched the medic work. "He's not going to be up any time soon."

"No, he's not," Kakashi agreed.

A gust of wind alerted them to a new arrival, and the Anbu Commander appeared beside them, "Kakashi-san, an urgent Council meeting has been called. Your presence is required."

Kakashi looked from the Anbu to Iwashi. "Go to the hospital and find Genma. You two need to sit in on this as well."

They left Raidou in the medic's care and went their separate directions. Kakashi followed the Anbu Commander to the Council chambers. He noticed he was being flanked by four additional Anbu shinobi. They're guarding me, he realised.

Behind them the water specialists fought the blaze with rain-like jutsus, replacing the smokey plumes with steam and condensation. Kakashi glanced back once, dismayed when he saw the charred skeleton of the Hokage offices. He hoped his ninken found more survivors than fatalities.

The journey to the Council chambers did not take long. Homura and Koharu both looked weary when Kakashi and the Anbu Commander entered.

"Hatake Kakashi has arrived," the Anbu said as Kakashi moved to take a seat.

"Homura-san, Koharu-san, I wish this meeting was under different circumstances," Kakashi said as he and the Anbu Commander took a seat each on one of the couches around the square table.

"So do we, Kakashi," Homura said.

"What is the update on the situation?" Koharu asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto is in pursuit of Tsunade-sama's kidnappers," Kakashi said.

"And the Hokage Guard Platoon?"

"Namaishi Raidou was severely injured in the blast. Shiranui Genma and Tatami Iwashi will be here shortly. I've asked them to join us," Kakashi took note of the impatient twitch in Homura's brow. No doubt he was thinking how the night's events were even possible. One does not simply walk into a Hidden Village and abduct its leader. Something sinister was afoot.

"We need to determine a course of action," Koharu said.

"As the Rokudaime, Kakashi must be placed under Anbu guard," Homura said, his severe tone indicating that he would not be argued with.

"That has already been taken care of," The Anbu Commander replied.

Kakashi didn't like the direction the meeting was heading in. "We need to focus on the efforts to recover Tsunade-sama alive and well. She has not yet handed the reigns over to me. Until she does, I am just a Konoha shinobi. I will not be placed under an Anbu guard while Tsunade-sama is still our leader, and still lives."

The door opened before anyone could respond to Kakashi's strong declaration. Genma and Iwashi entered, both looking stressed and unhappy. Iwashi's hands were barely bandaged—they would no doubt scar—and Genma sported a huge gash on his forehead. Kakashi hadn't noticed it when he first arrived on the scene and watched Genma carry the woman he loved towards the hospital. His heart went out to Genma, and he hoped Shizune was going to recover.

"Genma, Iwashi, do you have a lock on Tsunade?" Homura asked immediately.

"We do," Genma said. His voice was a little hoarse. Probably from the smoke, Kakashi thought. Judging by the state of Genma's clothes, he'd been one of the first to brave the blaze. He was covered in soot from head to toe. Only his hands and face were somewhat free of the ashen layers. He must have cleaned them at the hospital.

"It is our understanding that the third member of the Hokage Guard Platoon is incapacitated. Can you use the Hiraishin Formation with just the two of you?"

"Unfortunately not," Iwashi said sullenly.

"Then Kakashi must be placed under guard," Koharu said.

"This is ridiculous," Kakashi said, leaning forward in his seat. "Tsunade is out there. Naruto is chasing. And you want _me_ to sit on my _hands_?"

"Enough," Homura said. "You cannot be part of the retrieval, Kakashi. We cannot leave Konoha without a leader."

"And what kind of leader allows their predecessor to fall into enemy hands without doing _everything_ within their power to save them?"

"But what would you do?" The Anbu Commander asked. "Early reports indicated that Uzumaki Naruto was pursuing them with his Ninetails Transformation active. And even he is not gaining ground. The speed of these kidnappers is unchaseable."

Kakashi leaned further forward and placed his elbows on his knees. The Anbu Commander had a point. What _could_ he really do? He rubbed a hand across his face and sighed.

"Hey, Kakashi," Genma's voice broke Kakashi's attention away from the discouraging path his thoughts were taking. "When did you say the last time you tried Hiraishin was?"

"When I was. . ." Kakashi's eyes widened, the realisation smacked him in the face. He knew what Genma was getting at. "Six years ago, while I still had. . ."

"You little fool," Genma grinned. "You haven't tried it since before the war? I'm not the best sensor around, but I've seen you train, and you definitely have a much bigger chakra reserve since Madara relieved you of that Uchiha eye."

"That doesn't mean I'll be able to do it now," Kakashi reasoned.

"Only one way to find out," Genma smirked. Kakashi noted that his senbon was nowhere to be seen. His teeth looked unnaturally white against his soot covered uniform.

"I cannot condone this," Homura said.

"Neither can I," Koharu agreed. "We cannot risk your safety for folly."

"This is the farthest thing from folly," Kakashi said as he spread his senses to pick up on the Hiraishin seal that was placed upon Tsunade when she became Hokage. Genma had a point, and he _had_ to try. "This is how I do things."

Kakashi pinpointed the seal and started molding chakra, "And if you don't like it," he said, "Go to the Daimyo and choose someone else to be the Sixth Hokage."

He vanished.

The sensation was familiar, but he hadn't felt it since he was fourteen years old. In that brief moment in time, between the fraction of a second it took for him to vanish from the council chambers and reappear by Tsunade's side, he was hit by a rush of emotion. Absolute joy, fear, hope, nostalgia, and calm acceptance. He pushed it all away as his vigilant eyes caught sight of a lavender blur moving away from where Tsunade lay. He lost sight of it in the darkness.

The sound of rustling leaves, the pleasant treble of rushing water, and the fresh smells all confirmed to Kakashi that they were on a river bank.

He spread his senses in case there would be an attack, but Tsunade's prone form and Naruto's rapidly approaching chakra were the only two people he could feel. Unexpected, he thought. Who was that purple blur? And why could he not sense anything emanating from it?

Kakashi knelt next to Tsunade. She looked as though she were simply sleeping. Satisfied that she didn't need immediate medical attention, he turned to survey the surroundings. Naruto wasn't far and would be there within minutes. He would keep his guard up and watch over Tsunade until the young man arrived.

When he did finally arrive it was with an exaggerated yell of "How did you _do_ that, Kakashi-sensei!"

"I'll explain later," Kakashi said. "Can you sense anyone else in the vicinity?"

"No," Naruto said. "The whole way here I could only sense Tsunade-sama. Whoever took her. . . They weren't normal, Kakashi-sensei. I sensed no chakra from them, nothing."

"Could you have been mistaken?"

"I don't think so," Naruto said as he knelt down to pick Tsunade up into his arms. "I caught a glimpse of them just outside Konoha. It was a woman. Looked like she had purple hair, or it could have been another colour. It's dark out so who knows. I mean, your hair looks blue right now, and I _know_ you don't have blue hair."

Naruto had a point.

"Did you see her face?"

"No, she was wearing a dark mask. It looked like some kind of demon."

Kakashi didn't like the sound of that.

"We should start heading back to the village," Naruto said once he had Tsunade held securely in his arms.

"Here, Naruto," Kakashi said as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. There were Hiraishin seals all over Konoha. They were originally placed there by Senju Tobirama, and then by Minato himself. Once Kakashi became able to sense the seals, he'd taken some comfort in the scattered reminders of his sensei. During Konoha's reconstruction he had replaced the lost seals himself. Konoha simply didn't feel like the same place without their presence.

They reappeared inside the hospital to the stunned and shocked exclamations of the medics scurrying about, helping those injured in the explosion. When they saw Naruto's cargo they rushed forward with a gurney, and the young man gently placed Tsunade down on it. Two medics immediately began scanning her vitals as they wheeled her down the hallway.

They'd only moved a few meters when Tsunade jerked upright.

"I'm going to _kill_ that woman!" She yelled.

"Tsunade-sama, please lie down," the medic said.

"Lie down? What am I doing here?"

"It would seem that whoever tried to kidnap you managed to put you into an induced coma. I just lifted the block. But we haven't finished scanning the rest of your vitals yet. The kidnapper might have done something else."

Tsunade got a thoughtful look on her face. "I just scanned myself, I'm fine," she said and stood up from the gurney. She caught sight of Kakashi and Naruto. Both were incapable of holding back their uncomfortable laughter. The medics shrugged and moved on to other patients. Kakashi wasn't convinced that Tsunade was fine.

"Hatake!" Tsunade came towards them, "Fill me in on what's happened."

"Are you certain you're alright, Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi asked. "This kidnapping was very unorthodox, they simply let you go. I think you need to be checked more thoroughly, and not by your own hand."

"Do you doubt my skill, Hatake?" Tsunade's brow pinched and placed her hands on her hips.

"Not at all," Kakashi said. "I just think we need to be thorough. Even if we end up learning that the caution was unnecessary, the effort would not have been wasted."

"Fine," Tsunade conceded. "I'll return to the hospital after I have spoken to the council. Fill me in on the way there."

* * *

Homura and Koharu were livid when Kakashi strolled back into the Council chambers. Their tempers quelled some when they caught sight of a healthy looking, but decidely pissed off Senju Tsunade.

Genma, who had procured a new senbon from somewhere, grinned. "You did it," he drawled. Kakashi could only sigh and nod once.

"Did what?" Tsunade asked.

"Since the Hokage Guard Platoon was not able to perform Hiraishin with only two members, Hatake Kakashi took it upon himself to use the technique to rescue you, Hokage-sama" the Anbu Commander said.

Tsunade turned to face Kakashi. Her hands were on her hips, her eyes squinted in scrutiny as she scanned Kakashi for any signs of bodily distress. "I thought I told you to fill me in on what's happened. That would include your new technique, brat," She shook her head and smiled. "You're Sakumo's son, alright."

Kakashi half-smiled behind his mask. He shoved his hands in his pockets and turned his head towards the seated Homura and Koharu. "Does the council need anything else from me tonight?" he asked.

"No," Koharu answered, "You, Genma, and Iwashi may go."

"Thank you," Kakashi bowed and left. He did not wait for Genma and Iwashi to catch up. He did not feel up to discussing the night's events with them just yet. Before they could call out his name, he used Hiraishin and vanished from sight.

"So," Genma looked at the spot Kakashi had been in moments before. "What do you think they'll start calling him now?"

"I suppose he does need a new alias for his bingo book entry. He can't be Kakashi of the Sharingan any longer," Iwashi said.

"But he's still Copy Ninja Kakashi," Genma grinned. "He just stole his sensei's move."

"Hah, Minato would probably have taught it to Kakashi himself, had he still been around. Besides, it was the Nidaime's move first."

"Eh, details," Genma said. "Anyway, my bet is on 'Konoha's White Flash'."

* * *

Kakashi reappeared near the Hatake property. He would have to mark the house as well. Kakashi felt a sense of peace at the thought. He smiled. It turned bitter when he remembered an inner conflict he'd had during the war.

Sakura had to leave his side on the front lines to return to the medical tents. He'd had the urge to place the Hiraishin mark on her then. So he would always know where she was. He refrained, reasoning that he could not treat her differently from anyone else under his command. He could not guard them all. He could not give special treatment. Besides, even if he did pick up that she was in trouble, he would not have been able to abandon the thousands of ninja in the third division who relied on his leadership. He could not do Hiraishin back then.

But now, he wished he'd been a little selfish. If he had been, and Sakura was alive—as he still so strongly believed—he would have been able to sense the seal on her. And after what he accomplished that night, perhaps he would even have been able to hiraishin straight to her, and ask her where the hell she had been all this time.

Kakashi entered his house and took off his sandals. A faint orange light emanated from his bedroom.

The lantern.

In his haste he'd forgotten to put it out, and most of its fuel was depleted. He refilled it and it lit up the room once more. Kakashi looked down at the scroll, and saw that all the previous messages had been erased. A new message stood clear in the lamplight.

 _Please write back upon your safe return._

Kakashi picked up his pen, dipped it in Sai's special chakra ink, and started writing. "I'm back."

The response was almost instantaneous this time.

 _Are you hurt?_

"No," Kakashi had to admit he was touched by the concern. He hoped it was genuine.

 _That's good. Please, offer me some proof that you truly are Hatake Kakashi. It should be easy, for a man of your intellect._

Kakashi thought for a moment. How could he leave this person with no doubt about who he was, without revealing potentially damaging information. He felt the bulge in his back pocket, and his eyes lit up in mischief as it came to him. He began writing.

"She lay waiting for him. He did not announce his return, but she knew he was there. She could see the outline of his shadow in the dark corner of the room. He walked over to the bed and slowly climbed on top of the silky covers. His breath hitched in anticipation as he realised she was wearing nothing but his shirt. He could sme—"

 _Oh my god, stop. Are you seriously quoting Icha Icha to me right now? Ok. Ok! You're Hatake Kakashi. No doubt about that._

Kakashi laughed out loud into the empty silence of his house. That had been _such_ a Sakura response. The smile slipped off his face. What if this person was only imitating her to lure him into a false sense of security.

"So, what now?" Kakashi wrote back.

 _Trust me, please._

Kakashi was about to write his response, but he paused when he saw their correspondence being wiped from the scroll. In its place a complicated fuinjutsu seal was beginning to appear. He got to his feet and stepped back from the parchment, molding chakra for a hiraishin in case he needed to quickly escape.

The markings bore some familiarity, and Kakashi realised that it was some sort of transportation seal. Anbu used sister scrolls on missions when quick escapes were required. As long as you had one of the scrolls, you could instantly be displaced to the sister scroll's location. They were incredibly difficult to make, and the sensation when using one was particularly unpleasant. Few could use it without vomiting.

The seal being inked along the scroll completed, and Kakashi realised it was more complicated than the one he was familiar with. It was _much_ different. Did the person on the other side intend for him to use it? Should he take the risk? Dared he? What did he have to lose?

Only his life.

Could he trust the person on the other side? What if he didn't and it turned out to be Sakura?

Sick of the questions, sick of the uncertainty, the hope and constant rebuttals. Being told she was gone. And in a moment of temporary insanity, Kakashi slammed his chakra-laden hand down onto the seal. He disappeared from the Hatake House.

What have I done.

The sudden regret and anger at his own stupidity was intensified by his gag reflex. He pulled down his mask and emptied the contents of his stomach before he could even take in his new surroundings. When the vertigo finally stopped he brought a shaky hand to his mouth, and wiped it on his sleeve before pulling his mask back into place.

"I'm sorry," a quiet voice. A voice so familiar that it took his breath away.

Kakashi turned around slowly. Standing before him, with her right hand clasping her left arm, and looking like a forlorn and uncertainty puppy, was a young woman with pink hair and green eyes.

"Sakura?" He rasped. She said nothing, but nodded her head as tears ran down her cheeks.

Kakashi could sense no deception from her, no clever transformation or genjutsu.

He picked up his feet and slowly approached her in a daze of disbelief. When he reached her, he slowly raised both his hands. He cupped her cheek with his right hand, and wiped the tears away with his thumb. He could not take his eyes off her shining green ones. She was here. She was real. She was alive. He did not even notice the tears well up inside his own eyes.

Kakashi brought his left hand around her shoulders and pulled her close to his body. Her arms came up around his back, and she held on tight as she tried to muffle her sobs of—Kakashi didn't know—stress, fear, relief.

"I knew you were alive," Kakashi whispered into her ear.

"I never gave up hope."

* * *

A/N: This is the longest chapter I have ever written in my life. I hope the pacing was ok.

I did some research on the Hatake house, and all I could really find was a map of Konoha showing it in almost the center, pretty near the stadium. I know many writers place it outside the borders of Konoha, but I don't know if this is fact (or where this idea initially came from). So, I went with the one inside the village borders. And I also hope that Kakashi being able to use Hiraishin isn't too unrealistic. I really like the idea of him being able to use it. So now, the Second, Fourth, and Sixth Hokage are all able to use it. I sense a pattern emerging xD

See you next time!

-Murph


	7. Chapter 7 - Tight Lipped Warning

**Lost To Sight**

Chapter 7

Tight Lipped Warning

* * *

Sakura was no longer crying, but Kakashi's keen hearing picked up on the occasional sniffle. They still clung to each other in a tight hug. He could scarcely believe that she was in his arms.

He'd searched for four years, and never found a single trace of her. To finally see her again after so long—and after so many failed efforts—was overwhelming. The lump in his throat had made its presence known as soon as he'd put his arms around her. It was still there. They must have been standing there for minutes, neither really keeping track of time, nor particularly caring to.

"I was afraid you'd be your cautious self and not activate the seal," Sakura whispered against his shoulder. She finally loosened her tight grip on him and stepped away. She wiped her eyes and smiled softly. "I'm glad that, just this once, you behaved a little more like Naruto."

Kakashi looked at her. _Really_ looked at her. He knew she was twenty years old now, but knowing that she would have grown did not prepare him for the level of change she went through. She was quite a bit taller than he remembered, with the top of her head easily reaching up to his brow line. Her eyes looked a bit sharper, and her face a little less rounded. Her high cheekbones were beautifully defined against the backdrop of her soft pink locks. The light dusting of tiny freckles across her nose was still there.

He was caught off guard by how toned her arms were. Sakura had always had strong arms, especially once her training with Tsunade started. Yet now, as Kakashi watched her wring her hands—was she nervous?—he noticed that the limbs had gained the wiry strength rarely seen on kunoichi who weren't among the ranks of Anbu. What was she up to over the past four years that required such relentless training?

"I don't think I was in my right mind," Kakashi said. "I had a suspicion that you would be on the other side. It also occured to me that it could just as easily be a trap, and that I could be walking willingly to my death."

"I apologise for the subterfuge," Sakura said, eyes downcast.

"Was it really necessary?" Kakashi asked. He finally took his eyes off her to survey their surroundings. The walls were made of wood, old by the looks of it, the paint faded and chipped. He could see rot on the corner panels. The windows had no shutters, but it was a warm night and the breeze was welcome. Kakashi couldn't see anything beyond the borders of the window frame, it was too dark out. The smell of mold permeated the small cabin.

The only light came from the candles set up on the lone piece of furniture. A large desk stood in the middle of the room, and on top of it lay a scroll holding the same seal he activated only minutes before.

"Yes, it was," Sakura sat down with her back resting against the wall, her knees pulled up, and her hands resting on the floor.

"Why?" Kakashi walked over and sat down on Sakura's right side, their shoulders touching. "Where have you been all this time?"

"In places you can't reach."

"Sakura," Kakashi sighed. "Please, no more cryptic answers. I've spent the last four years looking for you. Tsunade's benched me twice because of it. Everyone is convinced you're dead. I'm the onl—"

"Good."

Kakashi's eyebrows rose to his headband, and his eyes widened. "Why is that good?"

Sakura ran her hand through her hair, squinted her eyes, and shook her head. She sighed. "Bringing you here was selfish of me. I shouldn't have done it. I'm sorry."

"I have no idea what's going on here, Sakura," Kakashi spoke with some iritation. "But I am _not_ sorry that you brought me here. I want to know what's going on. I want to help you with whatever mess you're in."

Sakura turned her head to look at Kakashi. Her eyes were wet with tears again, but they did not fall.

"This mess is my responsibility. And mine alone."

"Ok," Kakashi conceded. "I can't force you to tell me what's going on, but you brought me here. At least tell me why. Do you plan on ever returning to Konoha, or will you let your friends and family keep on believing that you are dead?

"You should have seen your mother's face at the funeral."

Sakura's eyes widened, her eyebrows raising and pinching as her lips parted slightly. She brought a hand to her mouth and, just before she bowed her head, Kakashi saw the tears gather in her eyes again. He knew he was being cruel, but he was too tired and too frustrated with the lack of information to tiptoe around her feelings. She wiped at her eyes and a stab of regret hit him.

They didn't say anything for a long time. Sakura was trying to scrape together her composure, and Kakashi was trying not to think about how one of the first things he did upon finally seeing her again, was make her cry.

"I didn't want this," Sakura said, so softly that Kakashi barely heard her. "But it happened, and now I have to deal with it."

"Deal with what?" Kakashi asked, trying to keep his tone kind.

"Something. . ." She seemed to hesitate, as though looking for the right words. "Something happened after I left you with Naruto and Sasuke on the battlefield."

"I gathered as much," Kakashi couldn't keep the smile or the exasperation out of his voice. He almost regretted interrupting her, but the small smile he received in return made up for it.

"I want to give you details, but I really can't. Not yet," she said. "Please believe me, Kakashi."

Kakashi took a deep breath. All he could make of the situation was that Sakura had been forced into some terrible situation. She couldn't talk about it, but she _did_ seek him out. He would simply have to be patient with her.

"Ok," He said. "Tell me whatever you can."

"Tell me about Konoha instead," Sakura looked at him, her face conveying hope and longing. "Tell me about home."

Kakashi couldn't deny her that. He could tell her absence had worn her down, probably as much as it had him—if not more.

"Naruto married Hinata," he started.

"Really?" Sakura smiled brightly. It reached all the way to her eyes and Kakashi could tell she was genuinely happy to hear it.

"Yes, and that's not all," he said. "They're expecting their first child, a boy."

"Oh, that's wonderful!"

Kakashi saw her tear up again, so he raised his left arm and put it around her shoulders.

"A few days ago Naruto asked me if I would be the godfather."

She turned to face him, her face was a mold of surprise, "Did you accept?"

"I did."

"That's wonderful, Kakashi," she said. A thoughtful look crossed her face, "I am curious though. . ."

"About what?"

"Don't take this the wrong way," Sakura said. "But why didn't he ask Iruka-sensei?"

"I thought about that after I said yes. Why not Iruka? All I could think was that Naruto is trying to keep me from going off the deep end. I don't know why I was so certain that you still lived. . . Sometimes, I considered the possibility that I wasgoing crazy. But I couldn't stop searching. I think Naruto saw what was happeneing to me and wanted to reign me back into the present by asking me to be his son's godfather."

"Naruto has always had a unique way of taking care of people," Sakura said.

"Yes, he has."

"So, what else can you tell me?"

Kakashi thought for a moment. "Everyone is doing well. All your peers have made Jounin. Well, except for Sasuke. For some reason he refuses to take the examinations. Says it's pointless."

"So, he _did_ return to Konoha after the war," Sakura rubbed her hands over her legs as the evening chill swept through the small cabin.

"Yes, he did," Kakashi saw a flash of light in his peripheral vision. He looked out the window and saw that lightning danced in the distance. It wasn't long before they started hearing the roaring thunder as well.

"Does he have someone in his life?"

Kakashi wondered how she would react when he told her about Sasuke's wife. Even after he tried to kill her—more than once—and after putting her under that terrible genjutsu, she still wanted to help him. She was a better person than he could ever hope to be.

"Sasuke came back for a while, left again for a few years, and then returned with a woman by his side," Kakashi turned his head to watch her. "His wife."

Kakashi expected a frown, a pinched brow, a downturn of her lips. Tears even. But not a smile. Was she hiding her feelings behind that smile? No, Sakura had never been the best actress, and her eyes were shining with true mirth.

"Does he love her?" She asked.

"I believe so," Kakashi said. "I've seen them around the village. He's gentle with her. I dare say Sasuke is even friendly when she's around."

"That's good," she said. And Kakashi could see she really meant it. "I'm happy for him. He deserves to have some joy in his life."

"And you?" Kakashi asked as he briefly tightened his hold on her shoulder. She turned her head towards him, her slight frown conveying her confusion. "Something tells me you haven't had many joyful moments in recent years. Am I wrong?"

Sakura looked off to the side. "You're not wrong."

"Then tell me what's going on. Tell me how to help you, so I can take you back to Konoha with me, and see you happy again."

She clenched her jaw and wrung her hands. The movement drew Kakashi's attention, and he studied her hands. They were callussed and strong. Again, he wondered what she had been up to.

"I. . ." She trailed off. Kakashi nearly had to force himself to hold his breath so he wouldn't interrupt her. "I have to kill someone," she finally said.

Kakashi sighed and his shoulders slumped. It sounded like Sakura was on a Sasuke-like path. The difference being, Kakashi could see the conflict and reluctance in Sakura. She did _not_ want to do it, but felt that she _had_ to.

"Who?" He gently squeezed her shoulder, encouraging her to answer.

Sakura looked him in the eyes. It frightened him to see the vacant determination in her gaze. Her mind was made up, he realised. She looked down briefly, sighed, and met his eyes again.

"The woman with the lavender hair and Rinnegan eyes," she said.

Kakashi was sure his surprise and disbelief showed on his face, but what he also couldn't hide, was the recognision. He'd seen a purple blur that very night. Naruto said he couldn't be sure about the hair colour, because it was dark. Yet, what if—

"You've seen her," Sakura said. Her face took on a look of alarm.

"I can't be sure," Kakashi said. "It was dark and she fled. All I caught a glimpse of was her hair. I certainly didn't see any Rinnegan. Not since the war. Naruto did get a closer look at her. He said she wore a mask in the shape of a demon's face."

He watched Sakura's eyes close slowly in something akin to dismayed acceptance.

"When did you see her?" Sakura asked.

"Tonight, before you brought me here," Kakashi said.

"What were you doing? What was the situation you mentioned on the scroll?" There was an urgency in Sakura's tone that had Kakashi worried.

"There was an explosion at the Hokage offices. Tsunade's fine now, but she was kinapped by someone without a readable chakra signature. Naruto couldn't track them," Kakashi said. "Do you think it could have been this woman with the lavender hair and Rinnegan eyes? Where did she even get the Rinnegan?"

"She stole them," Sakura said. "And yes, if Naruto couldn't track her, then it most likely was her."

Sakura sprang to her feet, grabbed Kakashi by the hands and hauled him to a standing position as well. She dragged him over to the table and grabbed him by the arms.

"You have to go back, right now. Keep an eye on Tsunade for any suspicious behaviour."

"Why, what do you think the woman did?"

"You're alive and unharmed, so I'm assuming she released Tsunade-shishou without a fight. Which means, she wanted her back in Konoha."

"What are you implying?" Kakashi didn't like the sound of Sakura's warning.

"I'm implying that, maybe, the woman placed a juinjutsu curse seal on Tsunade. I've encountered it only once before. But I saw the devastating effect it can have."

"What is it called, and what does it do?"

"I don't know what it's called," Sakura said. "But it gave the woman complete control over the person's body and mind. Like a Yamanaka mind transfer, except she remains in control of her own body as well. And once the seal is placed, distance is not a factor. She can be in Suna, and still be able to see through Tsunade's eyes, hear through her ears, and take over control of her mind and body."

"I've never heard of a curse seal such as that," Kakashi said.

"She may well have invented it," Sakura sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "You should go."

"Sakura," Kakashi said as she pulled the scroll closer. "Who is this woman to you? Why do you have to be the one to kill her?"

Sakura's eyes softened with the resigned sigh that escaped her parted lips. In that moment she looked much older than her twenty years.

"Another story, for another time," she said.

"Sakura," Kakashi said, his voice laced with a sharp tone of warning.

"If I tell you, your life will be forfeit. And I will not have that on my conscience as well."

"Please, Sakura," Kakashi was almost pleading with her. "I don't understand. I want to help you."

"All I need is for you to believe in me," she said.

"I do," Kakashi whispered.

"Then I'll be ok," she said, a single tear tracking its way down her left cheek. She wiped it away quickly. "Keep an eye on Tsunade-shishou for me? And let me know if she does anything suspicious."

Kakashi sighed, "I will."

She gently pushed him towards the scroll. "Thank you for coming. You have no idea what seeing you again means to me."

"I think I might have an idea," Kakashi said as he pulled her into a last hug. "You be careful. Remember, you'll always have my help. All you need to do is ask."

"I know," she said. "Thank you."

"See you soon?" Kakashi asked, and he received a short nod and a teary smile in response.

Kakashi looked down at the intricate transportation seal on the scroll. He really didn't want to go back and leave Sakura by herself again. He still had so many unanswered questions. What bothered him most was that she seemed to be under the impression that he would die if she told him any of her secrets.

He'd seen much throughout his life, and much more during the Fourth War. He'd seen enough to know that he would be unwise to discount the possibility.

Kakashi placed a hand down on the scroll and locked eyes with Sakura once more. "Stay safe," he said before activating the seal. She disappeared in a nauseating blur of light and colour, replaced by the walls of his father's house. He was back where he started that evening, staring at the scroll lying innocently on the floor.

Kakashi watched as the transportation seal disappeared. It would be up to Sakura when next they would meet. It saddened him to know that there was so very little he could do to help her.

The delayed rolling of his stomach had Kakashi rushing out through the window. He came to a stop underneath a tree in the yard and pulled down his mask. Bile rose up in his throat and he expelled the little that was left in a few unpleasant heaves.

He stood, leaning with one hand against the tree, bowed at the waist. A cold sweat started on his face and under his arms, and he felt shaky from the evening's exertions. He placed his back against the tree, and slowly sunk down. Kakashi took deep breaths to get the nausea under control. That was a wicked transportation jutsu. He much preferred Hiraishin.

Hiraishin.

Kakashi cursed himself. He just had the perfect opportunity to mark Sakura with the seal, but he was so overwhelmed with seeing her—and the dangerous mystery surrounding her disappearance—that he completely forgot about his newest technique's ability to keep tabs on her.

He shook his head at his own absent mindedness. You better remember to do it next time you see her, he scolded himself.

Kakashi's only hope was that there would _be_ a next time.

* * *

Scattered voices filled the hallways of Konoha's hospital. Some were panicked, others commanding, and even more conveyed confusion. Nurses were scurrying from one patient to the next as they were brought in from ground zero. The medics at the blast site were performing thorough triage, marking each victim with a coloured tag. Those with green tags were given a quick examination, and asked to wait patiently. The orange tags were tended by nurses and medics in training. The red tags were rushed to operating rooms where the most experienced medics would be working hard to save lives until after the sun rose, most likely.

Genma and Iwashi sat in a hallway in the west wing of the hospital. It was where the recovering patients were put once they were given the necessary treatments. Shizune and Raidou were in rooms on opposite sides of the hallway.

"I hate this night," Genma said.

"I'm sorry," Iwashi said, feeling as drained as Genma looked. His hands had been treated and bandaged properly once he and Genma returned to the hospital. Iwashi only wanted to know Raidou's status, but a medic in training had seen the state of his hands and forced him to sit down while she sped up the healing process.

"You're a shinobi!" She had almost yelled at him. "Improperly treated burns can lead to a number of complications, especially if there is nerve damage. How are you going to weave signs if your hands become stiff as boards?"

Iwashi could only sigh and obey. He was grateful to that medic, though. She was cute too, with pretty brown eyes and auburn hair. Maybe he would ask her out on a date when the dust settled.

Genma's voice broke into his thoughts. "There's nothing you need to apologise for, Iwashi."

"I know," Iwashi said. "Just seemed like the only thing to say, you know?"

"Yeah," Genma grimaced. "No words can really describe this shit."

"Shizune's strong," Iwashi turned to Genma and put a hand on his friend's hunched shoulder. "She'll make it."

"Yeah, she'll make it," Genma glanced through the door and saw Shizune laying under hospital sheets, with wires attched to her head. "But will she wake up. . ."

Iwashi didn't know what to say to that.

A sudden chakra spike had both men on their feet with kunai drawn. Adrenalin pumped through their veins once more, revitalzing their senses. Both paused midway through their strikes when they caught sight of who it was.

"Good god, Kakashi," Iwashi said with forced calm. "As if we're not wired enough already."

Kakashi took note of his surroundings, shook his head and grabbed Genma and Iwashi by their arms before vanishing again.

They reappeared inside the old Hatake home.

"Kakashi, what the hell," Genma said, his whole body tensed as he scowled at the younger man. He was pissed and about ready to pick a fight with the soon to be Hokage.

"How's Shizune?"

Genma seemed to deflate at Kakashi's sincere query. The fight left him and Genma's legs would no longer support his weight. He leaned back against the wall and slid down to the floor. He was so tired. Kakashi knelt next to him and put a hand on his shoulder to try and steady him.

"Genma?" Kakashi asked.

"Raidou is going to make a full recovery," Genma said.

"I didn't ask about Raidou," Kakashi said with a gentle tone.

"Shizune is. . ." Genma trailed off. He was struggling to keep his composure.

"Physically she'll recover," Iwashi said, so Genma didn't need to. "But she had significant swelling in her brain. The medics said that if she hadn't been brought to them so soon, she would have died. As it stands. . . They're not sure if she'll wake up."

Kakashi studied his friend, trying to think of what to say. Words would not make her heal, but having hope was never a bad thing. "She'll wake, Genma," Kakashi said. "You hear me? She'll wake up. It may not be today, tomorrow, next week, or next month, but she _will_ wake."

"How—" Genma's voice broke, and he took a few seconds to swallow back the lump in his throat. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because I saw Sakura tonight."

Both Genma and Iwashi looked at him with wide eyes and open mouths. They could see no lie in Kakashi's eyes.

"Are you serious?" Iwashi said.

"Yes," Kakashi smiled. "And if Sakura could turn up alive after all this time, then Shizune can wake up. Just don't lose hope, Genma."

"You seriously saw her?" Iwashi's doubt was plain. "Where?"

"I'm not sure. . . A cabin somewhere," Kakashi said and stood. Genma and Iwashi shared a look, but didn't speak to convey their confusion. Kakashi walked over to the bookcase and undid a series of genjutsu and protection seals. The scroll sat nestled between two old history volumes. Kakashi retrieved it and turned back towards the two men.

"What I am about to tell you does not leave this room," Kakashi said, his tone doing well to convey the severity of what he was about to reveal. "Consider it my first act as Hokage, understood?"

"I think you have to be sworn in first before you can give commands as Hokage," Genma drawled.

Kakashi grinned at seeing a glimpse of the cheeky, laid back persona the man was so famous for.

"Yes, that's usually how it works," Kakashi sassed back before turning serious again. "But this involves a potential threat from Tsunade-sama herself."

"No way," Iwashi said. "Tsunade-sama would never harm Konoha."

"Not willingly, no," Kakashi agreed.

"What are you suggesting?" Genma said, the dark circles under his eyes looked even worse in the dim lantern light. He looked around and took in his environment for the first time since being ripped from the brightly lit hospital hallway. "And where the hell are we?"

Kakashi sighed. "I couldn't discuss this in a public space, so I brought you to my house."

"You moved?" Genma laughed.

"Genma," Kakashi sighed. "I know you're tired, distraught, ready for a nine hour nap, but please, I need you focussed for a moment."

"Yeah, sorry," Genma sobered. "Continue."

"I suppose I'll start at the beginning," Kakashi took a moment to order his thoughts. He spun the scroll between his fingers. "This scroll was sent to me some weeks ago. At first I thought it was nothing, just a blank scroll. But then someone started to communicate with me via the scroll."

"Communicate how?" Iwashi asked.

"There is a sister scroll. What is written on one scroll will appear on the other."

"Fascinating," Iwashi said. "I didn't know such a jutsu existed."

"Neither did I," Kakashi said. "It turns out the person who sent it to me was Sakura. I saw her tonight. She is alive, and by the looks of it she's been training non-stop for the past four years. I don't know all the details myself. There was so much she simply couldn't tell me. I think she wanted to, though, and I believe she has a legitimate reason for being tight lipped. What she did tell me, was that she knows who Tsunade-sama's kidnapper was."

"I don't suppose she gave you a name," Genma said.

"No, she couldn't."

"For all we know it could have been Sakura," Iwashi said, playing devil's advocate.

"No," Kakashi said. "I was communicating with her when the kidnapping took place."

"So how does Tsunade-sama factor into this? Other than being kidnapped, of course," Iwashi rubbed at his bandaged hands. Kakashi did not envy him. He knew how itchy burn wounds could get.

"Sakura says the woman uses juinjutsu, and that she likely placed a curse seal on Tsunade at some point during the kidnapping," Kakashi said. "Her juinjutsu allows her to see through the eyes of the cursed, hear through their ears, and to take control of their body and mind. Apparently, distance does not factor into the success of the technique."

"Damn," Genma muttered.

"You see why this is so dire?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah," Iwashi said. "This could have devasting consequences, not only for Konoha, but for the entire Fire Country."

"How do we proceed?" Genma asked. He rubbed a hand across his face and tried to blink the fatigue away.

"With extreme caution," Kakashi said. "We can't reveal this to anyone else, except Raidou. Once he's fully recovered we'll bring him on board. For now, we need to keep constant surveilance on Tsunade-sama. And we need to try and limit any sensitive information crossing her path."

"She's Hokage," Genma said. "For a few more weeks at least. How the hell are we going to limit the information she has access to? She has access to _everything_."

Kakashi took off his headband and ran a hand through his hair as he thought. Genma brought up a good point. Tsunade did have access to everything. Which meant that if she truly had been cursed, that the woman with the lavender hair and the rinnegan eyes would also have access to everything.

"I'll ask her if I can take over her duties now already, before I am sworn in," Kakashi said. "If she agrees, that could help somewhat."

"It's worth a shot," Iwashi sighed. "What do you need us to do?"

"I want you two to rotate surveilance, on the pretence that you are guarding her more closely in light of the recent attack. She should also have an extra Anbu guard for the next few weeks while the attack is being investigated. Since you're both part of the Hokage Guard Platoon, your presence will not be questioned. Keep an eye out for any suspicious behaviour."

"So," Genma said, "Twelve hour shifts until Raidou can join us."

"Yes," Kakashi said. "But I will take this shift. You two need to rest up first."

Genma straightened a bit and gave him an incredulous look. "Have you _looked_ in the mirror lately?"

"He looks better than you, Genma," Iwashi teased.

Kakashi shook his head and smiled. It was time to wrap things up. "I'm heading over to Tsunade-sama now. I expect one of you to relieve me in ten hours' time. Now, go rest."

They left through the open window. Kakashi walked back to the bookcase, and placed the scroll between the two history volumes once more. He shrowded it in the most powerful concealing and protection seals he knew. Kakashi didn't want to part with the scroll, but he recognised it would be too risky to keep on him during his surveilance.

His mission pack still lay in the empty bedroom. He opened one of the side pouches and took out a soldier pill and ate it. The effect was almost instantaneous. New energy flowed through his veins and he left at a sprint towards Tsunade's location. She appeared to still be in the Council chambers.

Their discussion was no doubt important. Kakashi wondered if this new villain was listening in.

Three patrols ran by Kakashi as he made his way towards his destination. On a normal day they would not be so visisble during the small hours of the morning. With the unexpected and aggressive nature of the attack, Konoha's ninja were awake and making themselves useful.

Most civilians probably also stood vigil in their own homes. Kakashi remembered what it was like during the ninetails attack. He did not stand by idly back then either. At fourteen, he'd been commanded to keep out of the fight. That did not mean that he had to sit on his hands. He'd run patrols to ensure that the civilians did not panic.

The sharp flash of a lightning nature attack drew Kakashi's attention away from his thoughts. It came from near Ichiraku Ramen. He glanced around him, but did not see any patrols nearby. Kakashi changed his course to investigate.

Silent as an owl in flight he glided across the last few rooftops and came to a stop in the branches of a nearby tree. Ichiraku Ramen stood undisturbed, but across the street a genin was surrounded by three chuunin.

A three on one never was a fair fight—even when the one had a ninken on his side—but it was something everyone in the shinobi profession encountered at multiple points in their careers. Real fights are hardly ever fair. Kakashi knew this well. He'd overcome many such situations to get where he was.

Kakashi recognised the genin. It was Jirou, the boy he'd met outside Konoha on the way back home from his last mission. His ninken was a fierce, dark brown pup. Its movement was riddled with spasms, and its fur stood on end unnaturally. It appeared that the ninken took the brunt of the raiton that drew Kakashi's attention. The other three seemed intent on getting into the weapons shop behind Jirou. The window glass was already broken, and the door had a huge crack down the middle.

"Stand aside, little genin," one of them said.

"No," Jirou shook his head fiercely, his bleeding lip raising to reveal the sharp fangs the Inuzuka were known for. "You can't just break into a store and steal stuff!"

"No one asked your opinion," one of the others sneered. "Now move, before we put you and your dog down."

Kakashi shook his head. These chuunin did not deserve to wear the Konoha headband if they were willing to harm their own people. The weapon shop they were trying to loot was a new addition to Konoha's ninja tools stores. And it's owner. . . Well, these boys must not have a clue.

"A fiery Jounin owns this store," Kakashi spoke from the shadows. "Are you sure you want to steal from her?"

"Who's there?" The third thug yelled as he spun towards the direction of Kakashi's voice.

There was no sound as Kakashi's feet touched down on the concrete sidewalk. Had he not been lit by the street light they would not have seen him. But Kakashi wanted them to see him. He stood with his hands in his pockets, his eyes drooping in put on boredom.

"Tenten owns this store," he said.

"Y-you're Hatake Kakashi," one of the chuunin realised, his eyes wide with panic.

"And you're breaking the law," Kakashi's face turned stern. "This is not how a Konoha shinobi should behave. Why are you doing this?"

They did not answer him. Instead, they shared a look among themselves that seemed to say "Every man for himself" and scattered, each heading in a different direction.

Kakashi shook his head in disappointment.

"Jirou."

"Yes, Hatake-san?" The boy was crouching next to his ninken, gently cradling the pup as he picked him up.

"How is Tobimaru doing?"

"He's ok, I think," Jirou said. "What about those chuunin? They're getting away."

"Oh, I don't think they'll get very far," Kakashi said as he ruffled the boys hair.

"But no one's chasing them!"

Jirou looked angry. His eyes carried a glimmer a disillusionment. Kakashi had experienced it himself. He recognised the bitter resentment the boy felt.

Once, he had to step in and stop the looting of a home goods store. The owner, an older man nearing his seventies couldn't stop the four men. He'd yelled at them, started hitting them with his walking stick when they ignored him, but the looters had simply knocked him down and continued their theft. Kakashi had taken care of the situation.

It was an unpleasant memory. He'd felt dismayed when he realised what people of his own village were willing to do to appease their own greed.

"Jirou," Kakashi knelt down next to the boy. "I am only a shadow clone. My maker is chasing them down as we speak. He's probably already caught them."

"Oh," Jirou's shoulders relaxed, but his brow still pinched between his eyes. "Why would they do this?"

"People have different reasons, Jirou. Some steal to survive, others for the thrill. Some steal because they think they are entitled to the things they want. And others simply want to create chaos in the world. Why? I cannot say. We're all made different.

"And it's people like us who carry the burden of disappointment, because we are honored to serve Konoha. We defend her, we would die for her. And because we try to be selfless we're uniquely tuned to understand when something is wrong or unfair. We stand up for what we believe is just. It's not an easy thing to do.

"You did a brave thing here tonight, Jirou. You're going to make a fine jounin someday."

Jirou scratched the back of his head and gave Kakashi a shy grin. The praise left the boy mute. It made Kakashi like the kid even more. He would have to keep an eye on Jirou's shinobi development.

"Come on, I'll walk you home," the Kakashi clone said.

Kilometers away the real Kakashi stood over the unconscious forms of the three chuunin. By luck he'd run into Choji's patrol.

"Please take it from here, Choji," Kakashi said. "There is something else I need to take care of."

"Leave it to me," Choji said.

Kakashi sensed Tsunade move away from the Council chambers. She was already outside. He had no more time to waste. After molding some chakra and performing another hiraishin he was by her side. His sudden appearance did not startle her.

"Hatake," she said.

"Tsunade-sama," he greeted. "I'm just here to make sure you follow through on your promise to have another medic look you over."

"Do not treat me like a child, Hatake," Tsunade warned.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he said with a bowed head. "But your kidnapping was unorthodox, and I simply want to make certain no damage goes undiscovered."

Something flashed through her eyes. Kakashi could only describe it as _hate_. Sakura was right then, he thought. Tsunade would never direct such negativity towards an ally, and so the logical conclusion was that _that woman_ was controlling Tsunade right in front of him.

"Fine," she said. Kakashi was barely able to keep his surprise in check. He did not expect her to give in without a fight. Was she so sure of her juinjutsu remaining undiscovered?

He knew he was playing a dangerous game.

"Shall I use hiraishin to get us there quicker?" Kakashi asked.

"No," she said without hesitation. "I'd rather travel by foot and see the damage done to the village."

It was reasonable, Kakashi thought. He turned to lead the way. Kakashi didn't like turning his back on a potential threat, but he did not want to draw suspicion to the fact that he _knew_ something was wrong with Tsunade. His senses remained on high alert as they walked. Kakashi felt as though he could see, hear, and smell ten times better than normal. He had to work hard at appearing relaxed, but serious and alert. Too much tension would give him away.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, and a slight shift in the air flow near his neck was the only warning he had. Kakashi ducked down and leapt forward. He turned towards Tsunade who stood near him with an outstretched hand. He was pretty sure she'd just tried to behead him with a chakra scalpel.

"Sorry, Tsunade-sama. My neck is very ticklish. The reaction is reflex by now," Kakashi laughed it off as a way to explain his sudden—death avoiding— movement.

She grinned in response, an immitation of the true Tsunade's grin. This did not sit well with Kakashi. This was a terrifyingly disturbing situation.

"We're almost there," Kakashi said as they kept walking. He was beside her now, his peripheral vision on her at all times.

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes. Kakashi saw the hate again.

This was bad.

She knew that he knew.

The question was; did she know about his meeting with Sakura. Or did she simply see him as an unusually observant shinobi that needed to be _taken care_ of.

This woman certainly was beyond perceptive. He would have to warn Genma and Iwashi before they started their surveilance shifts.

She clearly would not hesitate to kill any of them.

* * *

A/N: This chapter did not come as easily as the previous ones. Was a rough week lol. Real life is picking up now, so my updates might take two weeks now instead of the usual one week. I'm going to try really hard to not go over a two week gap, but it might happen. Hopefully not. . .

(I'm really excited about how this story is going to unfold. . . I hope it lives up to my own, as well as you readers' expectations.)

See you next time!

-Murph


	8. Chapter 8 - Games and Shadows

A/N: Spoilers for manga.

* * *

 **Lost To Sight**

Chapter 8

Games and Shadows

* * *

Birds sang their morning songs as the sun rose over the village hidden in the leaves. They served as a natural alarm clock for Hatake Kakashi. His old apartmemt hadn't been surrounded by as many trees. The Hatake house, on the other hand, was surrounded on all sides by thick trunks and leafy limbs. It's walls were cast in shadow by ancient giants.

Konoha's oldest trees once stood in its center. When Tenzo had been drafted for a year's worth of in-village missions, his first order of business had been to restore the trees. It was a tall order for only a single man, but he'd taken it on in stride.

Kakashi could tell the difference between the trees of his childhood, and the new trees that surrounded him now. The one thing that remained unchanged, however, was the birdsong. He remembered waking to them as a child as well. Sometimes, too early for his father's liking.

Back then he was eager to start the day with training alongside his father. Since, Kakashi had become a seasoned shinobi himself. He smiled now at his understanding of how, sometimes, a shinobi who just returned from a six day mission, did not want to get up at the crack of dawn to train with an energetic four year old.

Kakashi lay in bed, and watched the light slowly creep across the wall opposite the window. He had to get up.

Genma and Iwashi would each have completed several surveillance shifts. He needed to speak to them.

He listened to the birdsong a moment longer. The sounds were peaceful. Kakashi wondered if he would ever live in such tranquility, or if his life would always be ruled by the next crisis.

Kakashi pulled the covers away and stood up from the bed.

The day wouldn't wait for him to come to terms with his obligation.

* * *

The market district bustled with activity. The scent of fresh breads and cooked breakfasts traveled through the air, enticing anyone who caught its scent.

Genma strolled down the street, his stomach growling. He was tired, ready for sleep after his shift, but he needed to satisfy his hunger first.

There was old Aina's famous pickled vegetable breakfasts, or Kiyoshi's traditional rice and eggs with fermented soybeans, or Wakana's fried pork with ginger, miso soup, and rice. Genma's mouth was watering just thinking about it. His stomach growled again.

"Someone has an empty belly."

Genma turned around and looked skyward. Up on the roof of Yuuto's Bakery his old friend sat back on his heels, calmly observing the early morning market rush.

"Kakashi," Genma greeted. "Come down and walk on the sidewalk like a normal person."

"This," Kakashi pointed to himself. "Is normal for a ninja."

"Yeah, pity they don't serve breakfast on the roof," Genma said and turned around to continue on his way. He heard Kakashi chuckle, followed by the light tap of feet on hard packed soil. He looked to his left and saw that Kakashi was walking beside him.

"So, where are we headed?" Kakashi asked.

"Breakfast, obviously," Genma said with a flat tone of voice.

"Obviously," Kakashi grinned. "What are you hungry for? I'm buying."

"You're buying?" Genma turned to him with wide eyes, voice raised in surprise.

"Hm, it doesn't happen often. So choose wisely."

"Wakana's!" He said without needing to think twice. He picked up his pace, not even bothering to see if Kakashi was still following.

Genma could already taste the gingered pork. He barely took notice of the cheery waitress that greeted them at the door.

"Welcome to Wakana's," she said. "Table for two?"

"Yes, thank you," Kakashi answered.

She led them to the vacant corner booth. Kakashi took the seat against the back wall, so he would be able to see the comings and goings of the restaurant.

"Can I get you something to drink while you decide?"

"I've already decided," Genma said immediately. "Gingered pork with miso soup and rice, please. And a glass of water."

"Excellent, and for you, sir?"

Kakashi moved the menu away from him and said, "Just a glass of water, thank you."

The waitress smiled and left.

"You're not going to eat?" Genma asked.

"I already ate," Kakashi said. His expression turned grave. "How was your shift? Anything to report?"

"Straight down to business," Genma said. "All she did during my shift was drink, sleep, wake up, and go to her temporary office. Iwashi showed up not long after she started on mission assignments."

"That's it?" Kakashi asked.

"That's it," Genma said. "I'm not sure what you're expecting."

"She's biding her time. Don't take her lightly, Genma. We know very little about her. She has the upper hand in every way."

Genma sighed and shifted in his seat.

"Are you _sure_ she's been cursed? She seems completely normal to me."

"Possitive," Kakashi nodded.

"And you really saw Sakura. You didn't just imagine her because you want her to be alive?"

"We've gone down this road before, Genma. Yes, I really saw her," Kakashi's brow pinched, displaying his annoyance. "And before you ask again, yes, I believe every word she said to me. And _yes_ , that woman really did try to cut off my head with a chakra scalpel. Now, you'd do well to take this information to heart. I'd hate to bury you because you neglected to take this seriously."

"Ok," Genma leaned back in his seat and sighed. "God I'm tired."

"Raidou gets out of the hospital tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah."

"Shorter shifts then," Kakashi said.

"Yeah," Genma closed his eyes. The senbon in his mouth hung loosely from his lips.

Kakashi took money out his back pocket and placed it on the table. He stood and gently put a hand on Genma's shoulder. The man snapped awake, one hand tightly grabbing hold of Kakashi's wrist. A defense mechanism, Kakashi knew it well.

"Thanks for your hard work, Genma," Kakashi said. "Eat your food, go home, sleep."

"You're on your way?" Genma let go of Kakashi's wrist, and tried to blink the fatigue away.

"Yes, I'm going to see if I can convince Tsunade to relinquish her duties to me."

"I still don't think it's a good idea," Genma said. "If the woman knows that you know. . . why would she agree to that?"

"There's a chance that she won't be in control of Tsunade when I ask," Kakashi said, but even to his own ears it didn't sound convincing. "I need to at least try."

* * *

The military administrative office was on the north side of the Hokage Offices complex. It was one of the few sections unaffected by the explosion. The smell of burnt and wet wood lingered there, but it was intact and business continued as usual. Tsunade moved into one of its offices temporarily, while her own office was being rebuilt.

Kakashi had spent the previous days researching juinjutsu in the archives. He hadn't seen Tsunade since he took the first surveillance shift after the rescue. He'd hidden himself well that night, but hadn't been able to shake the feeling that the puppeteer knew he was there.

Kakashi paused outside Tsunade's closed door, his heart beating like a drum. He couldn't let the adrenalin rule him. With a few deep breaths he managed to relax his tense muscles and slow his heartbeat.

He raised his hand and knocked.

"Enter," he heard Tsunade's voice from beyond the closed wooden door.

Kakashi turned the handle and stepped through. He saw her sitting behind a desk stacked with mission forms. Her hand was moving rapidly as she wrote, and her eyes never left the page in front of her.

"Good morning, Tsunade-sama," Kakashi said.

"Good morning," she said as she flipped to a new form. "What do you need?"

Straight to business then, Kakashi thought.

"I wanted to talk to you about my appointment to Hokage," he said.

She finally looked up from her work and met his eyes. Her lips were pulled into a small, knowing grin. "So talk," she said, her eyes squinting in scrutiny.

"I was hoping I could start taking on the Hokage's duties now," Kakashi saw no point in beating around the bush. "I get used to the position before I officially take over, and you get to go on your retirement trip a bit earlier."

She seemed to consider the idea. His heart sank when he saw the sneer spread across her face.

"Now, what makes you think I would consent to that?" she said.

Kakashi's brow pinched between his eyes, head lowering as he took notice of the way the woman before him leaned back in her chair. Her legs were crossed and she looked completely relaxed.

Too relaxed.

Tsunade had never adopted such posture during a serious discussion. His heart plummeted, but he did not allude to his knowledge of Tsunade's puppeteer.

"It's only a suggestion, Tsunade-sama. With how overworked you've been as of late, I thought you'd welcome the reprieve. But I see I was being presumptuous. I apologise," he gave a short bow of respect that the puppeteer didn't deserve.

Tsunade threw her head back and barked out a sharp, grating laugh.

"You're adorable," she said, her distaste evident as she spoke with a condescending tone. "Let's stop the little acting game. I admit you're quite good at it, but it serves no purpose here."

Kakashi stared at her with an impassive face. He was surprised that she wouldn't even pretend. Did she really feel he presented no threat to her?

"Purpose," Kakashi said. "And what is _your_ purpose?"

"Power," she answered without hesitation.

"That's it?"

"What else is there?" She tilted her head and gave him that condescending grin again.

"Will you ever release her?" Kakashi asked.

"Perhaps," she said, still grinning at him, as though she knew a secret he knew not.

"What is your play?" Kakashi asked, still keeping his voice and posture calm, despite inwardly being a raging storm of anger.

"Enough questions," she waved a hand, as though to dismiss him.

"Do you really think I will simply ignore your presence here? You could be planning Konoha's downfall, for all I know."

"Oh, Konoha doesn't matter to me. This is a means to an end. Your precious village will be in tact when I am done here," she said. "Now, I suggest you stop these annoying efforts of yours. No one will believe you, and you cannot stop me. Best to ride it out, sonny. Otherwise, I may decide to kill you after all."

Kakashi had many words on the tip of his tongue, but he kept them to himself. Angered, he turned on his heel and walked to the door. His hand was on the handle when her voice made him pause.

"One more thing, sweetheart," she said. "I have a mission for you."

Kakashi turned around to face her again. She was waving a scroll at him.

"You're not going to disobey your Hokage, are you?" She said when he showed no indication of coming closer to retrieve it.

He bit his tongue and closed the gap between them. She held out the scroll, and he took it. Without another word he used Hiraishin to get away.

Kakashi reappeared in a tree on the outskirts of the training ground directly east of the memorial stone. He sat down on a thick branch and exhaled loudly. The anger left him and was replaced by apprehension.

He looked at the scroll in his hand. It could be booby trapped, he thought. With shinobi grace he slipped from the branch and placed the scroll on the ground. He ran through several series of seals, testing it for every harmful jutsu he knew. It took a long time.

By the time he finished the last test the sun had risen to its highest point. Kakashi finally deemed the scroll safe for opening. He unrolled the parchment and started reading the mission details. It was a simple reconnaissance mission.

Kakashi frowned. The mission couldn't have been higher than C-rank. It was a day trip to the border between Fire and Rain, a few days surveillance of the border patrol, and then a return to Konoha.

Such missions were usually given to Chuunin.

Kakashi shook his head. Perhaps this woman simply wanted to get him out of the village. She wore Tsunade's skin, and if he disobeyed her and ignored the mission, it would spell trouble. There would be little he could do to fix the situation if he'd been reprimanded and suspended for disobeying an order from a Hokage.

On his way home Kakashi stopped by Genma's apartment and slipped a sealed note underneath his door. He dared not wake the tired man, but he would need to know that Kakashi had been sent away from the village.

Back inside the Hatake home, Kakashi packed supplies enough for the five day mission. He paused in front of the space where he kept Sakura's scroll hidden. Should he take it with him? Dare he leave it?

They'd communicated briefly the day before. She'd wanted to know what the situation with Tsunade was.

 _Is it as I feared?_ She'd written.

"Unfortunately, yes," Kakashi had replied.

 _You need to be careful, Kakashi. If she finds out you know about her it could spell a lot of trouble for you._

"I think she already knows."

 _What? Are you certain?_

"Yes. I'm fairly certain she tried to kill me that night we spoke face to face."

 _If she seriously wanted to kill you, you would be dead. What happened?_

"No faith in your old sensei's skills? I was escorting Tsunade to the hospital for a thorough check-up from another medic. She tried to cut off my head with a chakra scalpel, but didn't do anything beyond that after I dodged the attack."

 _She was toying with you. She does that. Please be careful._

"Where does she come from, Sakura?"

 _I can't tell you. Just please, don't do anything to put a target on your back._

"The lack of information is frustrating, Sakura. Not to mention, dangerous."

 _I know. . . I'm sorry, I wish I could tell you everything._

"Why can't you?"

 _Broken laws have dire consequences._

"What laws?"

 _Natural laws._

"What are you talking about, Sakura?"

 _It is forbidden to know of it. It is forbidden to speak of it._

"Then why do you know about it?"

 _Because my help was needed._

"Why you, specifically?"

 _My involvement was forced by another. They had no choice but to recruit me. They could not handle it themselves._

"I suppose asking who you're talking about is pointless. . ."

 _I'm sorry._

"Will you eventually be able to tell me?"

 _I have to go. We'll talk again soon. Be careful._

Kakashi's perimeter seals had signalled a presence as the last light faded from the scroll. He'd gone to check who it was, but found no trace of anyone. Not even Pakkun could pick up an out of place scent.

He wanted to call it a simple malfunction. Perhaps a squirrel or a bird triggered it. But Kakashi knew his seals, and they would trigger on neither squirrels nor birds. He'd secured Sakura's scroll and went to bed after summoning his entire ninken pack. They'd stood guard and slept in the Hatake gardens that night.

Kakashi decided it would be best if he kept Sakura's scroll on his person during the five day recon mission. He undid the seals, took it and placed it inside one of his vest pockets. He secured the clasp, picked up his bag, and left.

Some minutes later the gates were behind him. Kakashi leapt over a large branch just as he sensed a familiar presence rapidly come up behind him. He stopped on the next tree, not at all surprised that Naruto managed to catch up to him so quickly.

"Sensei!" He greeted with a smile and a wave. His eyelids carried the familiar orange tint unique to his sage transformation.

"Naruto," Kakashi nodded. "What are you doing out here?"

"I heard Tsunade-sama sent you out on a mission."

"That's right," Kakashi said. He scrutinised the young man in front of him. Naruto had never been great at hiding his feelings. His face was an open book. There was worry and uncertainty there. "What's wrong, Naruto?"

"It's just strange," Naruto said.

"What is?"

"Is she ok? She seems different," Naruto's brows lowered, an indication that it greatly bothered the usually cheerful man.

"Maybe she's just overworked," Kakashi suggested. He did not want to bring Naruto into the loop.

"No," Naruto said, his voice lowering an octave. "Her _chakra_ seems different."

Kakashi exhaled slowly and stared at the ground far below them.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked. Though he knew the likely answer, Naruto had to guess it first before Kakashi would confirm his suspicions.

"I practice my sensor abilities often. To keep extending my range, you know? But over time, they've also become much more sensitive. I can now easily sense when someone's chakra is disturbed by genjutsu, for example," Naruto said. "But Tsunade-sama's chakra. . . It doesn't feel like anything I've ever sensed before.

"It's almost like there's someone else sharing her body, as weird as it sounds. And I know she's not pregnant, because she's old, and anyway. . . it feels different than Hinata's pregnant chakra. . ."

Kakashi only looked at Naruto, not sure what he should say in response to the most unpredictable ninja's impressive observational skills.

"Does it sound crazy?" Naruto asked, his deep blue eyes conveying a child-like hope. Hope that he was wrong, perhaps.

"Tsunade's been cursed with a fuinjutsu seal," Kakashi finally said.

"What? By who?" Naruto burst out, his body tensing at the information.

"By the woman who abducted her the night of the explosion," Kakashi sat down on the tree limb. It would likely be a long conversation.

"But why?" Naruto asked as he also lowered himself to a seated position.

"I don't know the 'why', and I'm only half informed about the 'who'," Kakashi said. "I'm going to tell you something, Naruto. And I want you to put aside the perceived facts and believe what I am saying. Because I swear to you on my life, it's the truth."

"Ok," Naruto said, his focus entirely on Kakashi. It was rare to see the young man so serious.

"The only other people who know this are Iwashi, Genma, and Raidou," Kakashi began. "After we rescued Tsunada-sama I met with Sakura. She brought me to her with a transportation seal."

"Where?" Naruto still seemed skeptical. It was to be expected.

"I don't know, but I'm telling you," Kakashi placed a hand on Naruto's arm. "I touched her, as I am touching you now. It was neither a genjustu, nor a figment of my imagination."

Kakashi took his hand from Naruto's arm and leaned against the tree trunk.

"She seems to be in a prolonged fight," Kakashi said, his eyes turned upwards to look at the canopy of leaves. Light danced through the gaps. "She doesn't want to involve anyone, and she knows we'd rush in to help her."

Naruto was quiet for a long time, his eyes darting this way and that as he processed the information. "Why doesn't she want us to help her?" Naruto asked. "And what does this have to do with Tsunada-sama?"

"I think the woman who cursed Tsunade-sama is the same person Sakura is fighting to overcome," Kakashi said. "I don't know much more than that. Sakura warned me to steer clear of her. She seems to think this woman is powerful enough to easily kill me, at least."

"She did outrun me," Naruto nodded.

"Apparently she also has Rinnegan eyes," Kakashi said.

"How is that possible?" Naruto's shock stood clear in his wide eyes.

"I don't know. Sakura said she stole them, but didn't elaborate."

"I see," Naruto said quietly. "So, what does the curse on Tsunade-sama do?"

"It allows this enemy to take control of Tsunade," Kakashi said.

"That's really bad," Naruto said. "She's still Hokage. . . She could do a lot of damage. We'll have to keep an eye on her until we can figure out how to remove the curse seal. There is a curse seal, right? Like when Orochimaru cursed Sasuke?"

"Sakura says there is," Kakashi said. "I have the Hokage Guard Platoon on surveillance, and I've tried to find it myself. We've all come up short. It has to be in a rather awkward spot."

"I'll ask Hinata to see if she can find it with her Byakugan," Naruto offered.

"No," Kakashi snapped as he straightened his posture. "No one else can know."

"Why?" Naruto frowned.

"This woman is incredibly dangerous, Naruto," Kakashi said. "She's aware that I know. She even confronted me about it this morning and sent me on this mission, presumably to get me out of the way. She's an unknown entity, and Sakura implored me to keep the target off my back. That goes double for you.

"Keep your eyes open, but don't approach her with anything other than your normal behaviour. And don't speak to anyone about it. Do you hear me?"

"Why didn't she just try to kill you?" Naruto asked, ignoring Kakashi's plea.

"I don't know," Kakashi said. "Sakura says she likes playing games. . . Now, promise me Naruto."

The young man sighed. "I can't just let her destroy Konoha from the inside, sensei."

"We don't know what her true motives are, Naruto. She told me that Konoha didn't matter to her. That it was a means to an end."

"So she says," Naruto said. He wasn't convinced. Kakashi wasn't convinced either. But what could they really do?

"We need more information, Naruto," Kakashi said. "We need to be patient."

Naruto stared at the leaves dancing in the wind. He shook his head, and sighed. Finally, he said, "Ok, sensei. I don't like this at all, but I will do as you ask. I'll steer clear. But," Naruto met his eyes. "If I see she's starting to screw with the village I will have no choice but to step in."

It was the best Kakashi could hope for. His other option would have been to keep Naruto out of the loop. But that would have presented even more danger to the young man. He tended to go after the truth, potential danger be damned. Kakashi shuddered to think what the woman would have done to Naruto if he confronted her about her weird chakra.

"I'll let you get on with your mission, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said, his voice oddly subdued. He stood and prepared to leap away.

"Naruto," Kakashi said, making Naruto turn back towards him. "Be patient, please. And be careful. If you have to talk to someone about this, speak with Genma, Iwashi, or Raidou. Keep this between you four. I'll be back as soon as this mission is done.

"And don't worry, we'll free Tsunade-sama, and we'll overcome this."

Naruto's face broke into a grin, and he gave a thumbs-up. "We always do, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi stood and watched as Naruto left. He sighed, then leapt away in the opposite direction. With his back to Konoha he raced through the trees, towards the border.

He trusted Naruto to keep a low profile as long as the puppeteer didn't cause trouble. All Kakashi could do was hope that nothing would happen while he was away.

The afternoon slowly came to a close as the sun started dipping behind the horizon. Kakashi was still leaping through the thick forests of Fire Country, but he was very near the Outpost now. He could have used Hiraishin to get there faster—there was a marker not too far from it—but he still needed to keep in shape.

A ping on his senses alerted him to the presence of another. He turned, body tensing at seeing the speed of the approaching figure. He noticed the purple hair instantly, but he never saw whatever it was that hit him. He didn't think she'd been that close to him. He didn't even have time to use Hiraishin. It was unnatural.

Kakashi didn't know when he hit the ground. Did he lose consciousness? All he felt was acute pain through most of his body, and it was oddly difficult to breath. He coughed and tasted copper. He tried to suck in air, but it was too hard. He wheezed, unable to move. The pain caused his eyes to tear up. He'd never felt anything like it in his life. Not even when Itachi was torturing him inside Tsukuyomi.

"This could have been avoided," a muffled feminine whisper reached his ears. She walked into his field of vision, and for the first time, he saw the demon-faced mask. "But you just had to take your precious scroll with you, didn't you?"

Kakashi couldn't speak. He tried, but all that came out was a sound of pain.

"I was going to steal it from your house," she whispered. "You would have returned to Konoha after your mission. You would have found it stolen, but you would have been alive, for a time at least. Oh well. You were always going to die.

"I would have liked her to _see_ you die, though. That would have been more fun. You, the blue-eyed wannabe Hokage, and the brooding Sharingan wielder. . . I would have killed you all in front of her, right before I killed her too."

The woman crouched down beside him. She ran a hand from his sweating brow, down to his chin.

"I wonder what you look like beneath this mask. . . I suppose it doesn't matter. You bleed red like everyone else."

Her hand slid down his neck, and Kakashi couldn't believe that this was how he would die. He now understood why Sakura's warning was bordering on nagging. He'd been on guard, and this woman took him down with a single technique.

"I bet you're wondering why you can't move," she said, her hand sliding over the pockets of his vest. "I'm sure I broke most of the bones in your body. It must hurt terribly."

She didn't sound sympathetic at all. If anything, her whispered voice sounded amused.

Kakashi heard one of his clasps being unfastened. He tried to move, to speak, anything to stop her from taking the scroll, but just a pained, hoarse moan escaped him.

"Shh," she whispered. "It will be over soon."

Through his wet and blurry eyes he saw her stand. She looked down on him, holding her prize out for him to see.

"So simple," she whispered. "But both clever and stupid. This will lead me right to her. Finally."

Kakashi raged against the pain and managed to move his left arm. He grabbed hold of her ankle. His hold grew weak quickly and his hand fell away, slack. Wheezing breaths tore at his lungs.

"Such a fighter," she whispered.

She pointed her hand at him, the hum of chakra surrounding it.

This is it, Kakashi thought.

He closed his eyes against the bright flash that penetrated his pupils, and felt hot wind against his skin. He heard a loud crack, but didn't feel the strike.

Kakashi opened his eyes again. He could have been imagining it, but he saw Sakura's face hover above him. Her features were lit by the orange glow of the setting sun. She was surrounded by shadows as darkness crept in around the edges of his vision.

He wondered if she was really there, and prayed that she would escape unharmed.

The rest of his thoughts were lost as darkness claimed him.

* * *

N/A: Sorry that this one is shorter and took so long. The first draft wasn't working, so I had to rewrite. It's also been a rough two weeks. Thanks for the reviews!


	9. Chapter 9 - Game Changer

**Lost To Sight**

Chapter 9

Game Changer

* * *

Three genin ran past the old Haruno home. It stood in disrepair, with moss and weeds steadily climbing higher up the chipped wooden walls. Birds nested in and on the roof. Why they didn't choose from the ample amount of trees surrounding the house remained a mystery.

Despite it's beat down appearance, the house retained a cozy quality. One could tell that it once sheltered a happy family. No one lived there now, however.

Naruto stared at the faded red door. The circle symbol of the Haruno clan was intricately carved upon it. The white paint was stained an ugly brown, and was littered with cracks and chips.

It had been years since Naruto last saw that door. It had still been pristeen then, and when he'd knocked a very friendly—and intimidating—woman had opened the door. He still clearly remembered the laugh lines decorating the face of Sakura's mother. He wondered where the old lady was now.

Haruno Mebuki, and her husband Kizashi, up and left without notice to anyone.

A few days after Sakura's funeral Naruto saw them leave through the gates on a large cart pulled by two strong horses. At the time, he didn't question where they were going.

Yet, as he stared at the rotting door, he wondered if he should have followed them, instead of leaving them to grieve privately. Perhaps he should have at least asked them where they were going. If Kakashi spoke the truth, their daughter lived.

Naruto turned away from the door, jumped down the three porch steps and left through the unhinged wooden gate. He glanced back only once, determined to track the Harunos down once he saw Sakura with his own eyes again.

Naruto felt the beginnings of guilt creep up on him. Guilt that he'd given up on her so soon. Guilt that he didn't believe Kakashi when he first insisted that she had to be alive still.

Since speaking to Kakashi in the forest, Naruto had kept busy. Kakashi's warning had seemed so desperate, and he didn't want to tempt himself into action by thinking about it too much. He'd kept busy with training and household chores. He had a boy on the way, after all

Naruto wanted to paint the walls of his son's bedroom orange, and was surprised when Hinata didn't immediately disagree. She said orange would work well as an accent colour with a primarily green palette. The green would make the baby feel calm, and the orange accents would make the room feel more cozy. Or something like that. Naruto wasn't really sure about all the colour stuff, but Hinata was a smart woman, and he always listened to her advice.

It took Naruto three days to paint the room. Hinata would, from time to time, gently order him to change something. He knew he was doing a poor job. Sai always made it look so easy. But even keeping the paint contained to a single square was hard.

"Why don't you ask for his help?" Hinata had asked when Naruto voiced his frustrations.

"No," Naruto spoke firmly, "It's my son's room. I want to do this myself."

And so, Naruto had exercised patience as he slowly, and meticulously painted the room. He'd concentrated on the task so intently that he missed the proud smile Hinata gave him.

It had also done a fantastic job of keeping Naruto's mind off the conversation he'd had with Kakashi.

But now the green and orange walls of his son's room were drying, and Hinata was spending the day with her sister. There was nothing to distract him any longer. Nothing that demanded his attention.

It had been eight days.

How much longer would Kakashi's mission take?

"Naruto!"

He whipped his head to the left as he passed by the Akimichi compound. Iwashi and Raidou crossed the street at a jog. Both looked tense and alert. Though Kakashi told him he could speak to them, as well as to Genma about the situation, he'd chosen not to. He wasn't sure why they would approach him, but the unsettling leap his heart made to his throat did not bode well.

"Iwashi, Raidou," Naruto tried to smile. It wasn't usually such an effort. "What can I do for you?"

"Do you know wher—" Raidou started, but was stopped as Iwashi placed a hand on his shoulder, none too gently.

"This is not a good idea, Raidou," Iwashi whispered.

"You have a better plan?" Raidou scowled. Iwashi said nothing. He sighed and dropped his hand from Raidou's shoulder.

"Uh, is everything alright?" Naruto asked when neither man seemed willing to speak again.

"We're just looking for Kakashi," Iwashi faced Naruto, putting too much effort into appearing nonchalant after the tense display of only moments before. "Have you seen him?"

"No," Naruto said, his own brow dipping low as his nerves began to tingle. "I saw him eight days ago when he left on his mission. I don't think he's back yet."

"He should have been back three days ago," Raidou shook his head.

"Really? How do you know that?" Naruto's worry increased.

"He left Genma a note, saying he'd be back in five days," Iwashi said.

"Well," Naruto laughed. "You know how Kakashi sensei is with time. He's late all the time."

"Never with missions," Raidou's tone was clipped.

Naruto's smile faded. He knew Raidou had a point. Kakashi was never late on completing a mission.

"He told me," Naruto said, tone serious enough to make both Iwashi and Raidou take pause.

"Told you what?" Raidou asked.

"Anout _her_ ," Naruto jerked his head in the Hokage offices direction. "And about Sakura. Said I could talk to you two and Genma if I got impatient while waiting for him to get back."

"Good," Iwashi said. "This saves us time. Can you track him down?"

"Give me a minute," Naruto said and immediately began molding the nature element as the toads once taught him. He further enhanced himself with Kurama's chakra and searched through the cacophony of life signals for Kakashi.

He could not sense the unique flare of his sensei's chakra.

"He's not in range," Naruto said, feeling unsettled.

"What _is_ your range?" Iwashi asked.

"A few kilometers past the Western border of Fire Country."

"God," Raidou said. "His mission only took him to the border."

"You think he's. . ." Iwashi trailed off.

"Don't even think it," Naruto warned. "If Kakashi was traveling for eight days straight he could be on the other side of Wind country by now."

"Ok," Iwashi crossed his arms and surveyed the area. "Point taken. No assuming the worst until we have more info."

"Jounin HQ will have his mission on record. Come on, I have access to the files," Raidou said as he gestured for them to follow him. He turned and leapt to the roofs to begin his sprint. Naruto and Iwashi were close behind him.

A few short minutes later the three men walked through the green doors of the Jounin HQ. They were greeted by the sounds of a heated argument. Naruto was surprised to see the furious expression on Yamato's face. Very few things could evoke true anger from the man.

"This is ridiculous, and you damn well know it," Yamato said.

"It's not my place to question these orders," A masked Anbu said. He was more composed than Yamato, but his voice did carry a distinct note of frustration. Naruto recognised the man as the Anbu Commander. "These are the facts, and I have to follow up on them as if he were just another Konoha Shinobi."

"Yes," Yamato scoffed. "Protocol."

Raidou walked up to the mission desk. Both Yamato and the Anbu Commander stood by the cabinets, blocking his way. On the desk lay an open file, which was quickly swiped out of sight once the Anbu Commander realised they had an audience.

"What do you want?" The Commander asked, tone discourteous.

"I was just going to view the mission parameters of a friend's assignment. He's late returning, and I want to make sure he's not dead in a ditch somewhere."

Both Yamato and the Commander knew Raidou had clearance to access the cabinets. He often manned the mission desk. They moved out of Raidou's way, but kept vigilant eyes on his movements.

Yamato's brows rose when Raidou's hand reached out for the Cabinet marked with an 'H'. The Anbu Commander didn't move a muscle, his focus on Raidou reminiscent of a panther's pause before it pounced on its prey.

"It's not here," Raidou said. He turned to face the Commander. "May I see that file, please?"

It was not an Anbu file, and so the Commander had no right to withhold it from Raidou. The man held it out stiffly. His displeasure was evident, despite the mask hiding his face.

"I have orders to send a squad after him," the Commander said as Raidou took the file.

The name 'Hatake Kakashi' was printed clearly on the front.

"He never checked in at the border outpost," the Commander said. "Standard protocol dictates tha—"

"We know protocol," Iwashi interrupted. "But this is not an Anbu mission, and Kakashi hasn't been under Anbu command for a long time. Send a tracking unit first. We need to know where he deviated before we start making wild assumptions."

"I'll go," Naruto immediately volunteered.

"Powerful sensor you may be," the Anbu Commander said, "But you're no tracker."

"Find an Inuzuka, then," Yamato said. "We're lucky, it hasn't rained in two weeks, so an Inuzuka hound should still be able to pick up on Kakashi's scent. With your permission I'll lead the team myself."

"Very well," the Commander handed the file over to Yamato. "Assemble a three-man squad, investigate, and report back to me as soon as possible. And Tenzo. . . I don't need to remind you, but her orders were very clear."

"I understand, Commander," Yamato said.

Wind and fluttering leaves were left in the Anbu Commander's wake as he left. It was a confusing and tense situation, and Naruto wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Yamato-taichou," Naruto said as he rushed forward. "What was he talking about? What orders?"

"It's not important, Naruto," Yamato grinned. It was a fake smile that Sai would be proud of.

"Yamato-taichou," Naruto said, his voice quiet and serious.

"You know," Yamato said, ignoring Naruto's concern. "It's probably a good idea if you come on this mission, Naruto. You may be terrible at tracking, but maybe you'll sense him along the way."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Iwashi said. He met Raidou's eyes, the two sharing a knowing—concerned—look.

"Let me check which Inuzuka are currently available," Raidou said as he opened another cabinet. He withdrew a large, alphabetised file marked with the words 'On Standby'. He opened it and turned the pages until he found the first Inuzuka.

"Looks like you have a choice between Daiki, Kaito, Kiba, Miyu, or Sachiko."

"Kiba," Naruto said immediately. He missed neither the tension, nor the knowing looks the other three men shared. They knew something he did not, and they were all clearly reluctant to tell him about it. "When do we leave?"

"Meet at the gates in thirty minutes," Yamato said.

Naruto made a shadow clone, and sent it off to find Kiba and Akamaru.

"Ok," Naruto said. "But before I go, tell me what's going on. What was the Anbu Commander talking about?"

"It's not urgent, Naruto," Yamato said. And before Naruto could continue his demand for information, he added, "I'll tell you after we find Kakashi."

Naruto couldn't help but think that he was deliberately being kept out of the loop.

* * *

It was always quiet at the first training ground. Located near the northern border of Konoha, it didn't see much activity. There were no markets or eateries in that section, and so it was a well placed retreat for any ninja not in the mood to be bothered. It was also entirely convenient that it was so close to the Inuzuka compound.

Kiba sighed.

It was the fourth time that week his mother harangued him about his apparent lack of ambition.

"At your age Hana was already a successful and respected veterinary medical ninja," Inuzuka Tsume had lectured him.

So what, Kiba had thought. He wasn't his sister. She knew she wanted to be a vet before she even entered the academy. Kiba just liked to fight.

"I'm already a jounin. . ." Kiba muttered. He lay on the grass with his hands folded behind his head. "What more does she want from me?"

A whine sounded from beside him, and a cold nose touched his cheek. Akamaru rested by Kiba's side, aware of his human's sullen mood. Kiba brought a hand down to scratch Akamaru behind his ear.

He watched the clouds drift by, the motion making him drowsy.

With Hinata pregnant their team wasn't on the active roster. Instead, he and Shino had been put on standby to fill gaps wherever was needed. Shino left on a prolonged mission only days before the explosion, and wasn't expected back for another month at the least.

"It wasn't my choice to be benched, you know?" He muttered.

Akamaru barked.

"You're right," Kiba said. "It's been so boring lately. Maybe I should go ask for a solo mission. You think that would get mother off my back?"

Akamaru barked again.

"Yeah, probably not."

Akamaru barked again, but not in response to what Kiba said. The hound leapt to his feet and turned around, tail wagging and barking.

Kiba sat up to see what had Akamaru so excited. His eyes didn't provide any information, but when he sniffed the air he noticed a scent traveling towards him on the wind. He was not surprised when Naruto burst through the brush to land in front of him.

"What can I do for Naruto's shadow clone today," Kiba said as he stood.

"How do you know I'm a clone?"

"Your scent differs from the real one."

"You can smell clones?" Naruto asked.

"Yep, it's not hard," Kiba said. "Clones carry the scent, but don't project it. It's not as accurate as a Byakugan or Sharingan at detecting fakes, since some shinobi are really adept at hiding their scents. But when no attempt is made to hide it, it's easy to tell."

"Huh," Naruto processed the information.

"So," Kiba said, waiting for Naruto to tell him why he was there.

"So," Naruto dragged out the word, brows pinching.

"What do you need, Naruto?" Kiba said, beginning to lose patience with the clone.

"Oh! Right!" The clone exclaimed, clapping his hands. "Get your mission pack and get to the gate. You leave in less that thirty minutes with Yamato-taichou and myself on a tracking mission."

"How lo—" Kiba's question was interrupted by the popping sound of the clone dispelling. He waved the smoke away and sighed. "Come on, Akamaru. Let's go get ready."

The large hound barked happily, leaping away and sprinting alongside Kiba towards the Inuzuka compound. They reached the gate within a minute and Kiba wasted no time going straight to his room.

"Kiba!" He heard his mother yell from down the hall.

He sighed, deciding not to answer her as he opened his mission pack to check his supplies. But moment's later his mother came through his open door.

"Are you ignoring me now?" There was something very alpha about her tone.

"No, mother," Kiba said.

She took notice of his hands moving across the different pouches of his mission pack. "You have a mission?"

"Yes," Kiba answered, not pausing in his actions.

"How long?"

"Naruto didn't say," he said. "But it seems to be pretty urgent. I have to be at the gates in less than thirty."

"Uzukami Naruto?"

"How many people do you know with the name 'Naruto'?"

"Don't take that tone with me," Tsume barked.

Kiba was immediately cowed. His mother was a scary woman, and he wondered if he'd ever shake off the nervous flop his belly did whenever she scolded him.

"Yes, Uzumaki Naruto," Kiba said, unable to keep the note of annoyance from his voice.

"Good," she said, and turned to leave. From somewhere else in the house she yelled a few parting words. "You can learn something about ambition from that boy!"

Kiba rolled his eyes. Neither he nor Naruto were 'boys'. They were men. When would his mother recognise that? Probably around the same time she finally acknowledged his successess, few as they may be.

He sighed again, and boxed up his annoyance.

"I'll see you when I get back," he yelled as he mounted the windowsill. Akamaru stood waiting outside. "Let's go."

They raced south-east towards the main gate. There was no sign of Naruto when they came to a stop underneath the red arch. Yamato was there, leaning against the duty station and talking to the chuunin manning it. He turned his head and nodded towards Kiba as he stood up straight. With a wave he turned away from the chuunin and walked towards Kiba.

"Yo, Yamato," Kiba said as the man approached.

"Kiba, Akamaru," he greeted.

"Just waiting for Naruto then," Kiba said.

"That seems to be the way of things," Yamato said. "I'm sure he'll be here shortly."

"So what's the mission?" Kiba asked.

"Naruto didn't say?" Yamato asked.

"His clone dispelled before giving me any real information. Just said I had to be at the gate in less than thirty minutes," Kiba crossed his arms and glanced down the main road.

"Well," Yamato sighed, and for the moment ignored Naruto's slight negligence. "Kakashi left on a mission eight days ago. He never checked in at his destination, and he was supposed to be back three days ago. We're going to track him to see where he deviated."

"He hasn't been in contact at all?"

Yamato shook his head.

"That's not like him," Kiba said.

"No, it's not," Yamato agreed.

"Do you think he's. . ." Kiba wasn't able to complete the sentence.

"I'm not making any assumptions," Yamato said, his tone firm.

"I wouldn't either," Kiba grinned. "That man always has a trick up his sleeve. I'm sure he has an excellent reason for dropping off the map."

"He does have a knack for falling into unexpected situations," Yamato said, a wry smile tugging at his cheeks.

They fell into silence as they waited for Naruto. Kiba wasn't too concerned about the mission. It was strange that Hatake Kakashi would vanish without notice, but he didn't think there was reason to panic yet.

He recalled the night of the explosion. He was embarrassed to have frozen the way he had. If his mother had seen him then he'd never have heard the end of it. He was grateful that Kakashi was the one to snap him out of his daze. The man had a way of knocking you back to reality without making you feel like a failure.

"Ah, you both beat me here," Naruto's appearance was very sudden. Kiba gave him a sidelong glance filled with suspicion, but made no comment.

"Alright, let's get going," Yamato said as he signed himself out at the desk. Kiba and Naruto followed his lead and signed themselves out as well. They leapt away and set a fast pace through the forest.

They were five kilometers outside Konoha when Yamato came to a sudden top.

"Alright, Kakashi would have headed this way," Yamato said. "Kiba, can you and Akamaru pick up his scent yet?"

"Been following it since the gates," Kiba said with a confident grin.

"Good work," Yamato said. "Lead the way then."

"Uh, Yamato-taichou," Naruto said.

"What is it, Naruto?"

"I followed Kakashi when he left. Spoke to him near Spider Canyon," Naruto said. "I think we should head straight there before following the scent. Would save some time, since we can probably move faster without focusing on tracking until we get to the spot he was last seen."

"It _would_ save time," Kiba agreed.

"Alright," Yamato said. "If you're sure, Naruto. I'd rather not get to Spider Canyon, and then be unable to pick up Kakashi's scent again. That would force us to backtrack. If Kakashi hid his scent at any point, it could cause problems for us."

"I don't know if he did that. . ." Naruto said as he scratched his chin.

"Yamato-taichou," Kiba said. "My nose isn't nearly as good as Akamaru's. I may not be able to track at full sprint, but he might be able to. Let's head to Spider Canyon at full speed. Akamaru will alert us if he loses the scent at any point."

"Good," Yamato nodded. "Naruto in front. Let's move."

Their pace was urgent as they leapt through the thick forest that led to Spider Canyon. It was named so because rivers had cut eight deep gullies that converged into a single dam. Kiba had heard rumors that part of the Anbu selection process involved successfully leaping across the width of the widest gully. He'd seen that gully in person, and it certainly would do more than test a person's athleticism and chakra control. You had to be either a fool or brave as a bear to attempt it.

It took them two and a half hours to reach the canyon. Naruto lead them to the tree he and Kakashi had held their conversation in.

"This is it," Naruto said. "You got the scent?"

Kiba crouched down and sniffed the air. Akamaru barked beside him, and Kiba straightened. "Yeah," he said. "He headed West from here."

"You and Akamaru lead," Yamato said.

They'd been following the trail for five hours when Kiba came to a sudden halt at the base of an enormous tree. He fell to his knees, Akamaru's ears pulled back and howled beside him.

"Kiba!" Yamato dropped down next to him, and put a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "What is it?"

"Sorry," Kiba coughed and rubbed at his nose. Akamaru sneezed. "The scent is overpowering."

"Is it Kakashi?"

"Yeah," Kiba said, his eyes wide. "And something else."

With what seemed like enormous effort Kiba pulled himself to his feet and took a few deep, steadying breaths. He walked past the roots of the tree and looked at the unnatural clearing before him. He did not need to see Yamato and Naruto to know they were as shocked and confused as he was.

"What the hell," Yamato paused. "What happened here?"

The clearing was a mess of broken tree stumps and scorched earth. Stone had been turned to dust. Metal shaped in the form of spears stuck from wood and earth. It strongly reminded Naruto of the rods conjured by Madara during the war.

"There was a huge fight here," Naruto said as they trekked through the carnage.

Kiba and Akamaru forced themselves to follow Kakashi's scent. It was difficult, with so many other scents intruding. One scent in particular was unbearable and instilled in Kiba the reaction to _run._ To get the hell out of there. The only thing that kept him there was his shinobi pride. His entire life he'd been trained to face his fears, and he would not falter now.

They trudged through a line of upturned earth. It stopped underneath a large root that protruded from the ground and looped back into the soil. Below the mossy arch the grass was stained a dark rust colour. He didn't need his nose to tell him that it was dried blood.

Akamaru whined.

Kiba shook his head. There was too much of it. He began muttering curses as he crouched down and allowed his eyes to follow the pattern of dark stains.

"What have you got, Kiba?" Yamato and Naruto walked up to the arch.

Kiba straightened, feeling oddly calm. Detached, even. Maybe he was in shock.

He turned around and saw the worry in how Yamato clenched his jaw, and in Naruto's wide eyes.

"There's blood here," Kiba said. "It's Kakashi's blood."

"What?" Naruto tensed. "Are you sure."

"Yes," Kiba turned back around and looked at the large stain beneath the mossy root. "I'm sure. The smell is strong. There's a lot of it. Too much. . ."

"What are you saying?" Naruto said.

"I don't know," Kiba said. He turned around and yelled, "I don't know, okay!"

"Let's try to keep calm," Yamato said. "We certainly didn't expect to find something like this, but let's not lose our heads here."

"Easy for you to say," Kiba growled. Akamaru was still whining. " _You_ don't have to deal with these smells!"

"Smells," Yamato said. "What other scents are you picking up on, Kiba?"

"There are many," he said. "Most are inconsequential, but I can tell there were at least two other people here with Kakashi. Both were hiding their scents, but I can tell that both were female."

"How can you tell that?" Naruto asked.

"It's not possible to erase a scent completely. Biology doesn't allow it. But it _is_ possible to manipulate a scent so it no longer resembles your own. Women and men smell different because they release different hormones."

"But how can you tell they were hiding their scents?"

"A hidden scent is distorted by—"

"Science lesson later," Yamato interrupted, his tone severe. "How old are these scent's Kiba?"

"A week, at least."

"So, judging by how long it took us to get here, we can assume that Kakashi was attacked the same day he left the village."

Yamato started pacing.

"Which way does the scent lead from here, Kiba?"

"Nowhere," Kiba said.

"Nowhere?" Yamato asked. "How can it lead nowhere? Do you see Kakashi around here?"

"No," Kiba said, disturbed by the distress in Yamato's voice. "All I am saying is that the scent stops here. I don't know where it went. It doesn't make sense, but that's the way it is."

"Ok," Yamato visibly forced himself to calm down. Naruto remained oddly silent during the entire exchange. "I suppose he could have used Hiraishin to escape from here. Which is a problem. If he was injured to this degree, he could have been delirious with pain. If he used Hiraishin in that condition he could have ended up god knows where."

The sun was beginning to set. Kiba still wanted to turn tail and run. The scent was terrifying.

"Yamato-taichou," Kiba said. "There's something else."

"I'm listening."

"One of the female scents," Kiba started, unsure how he should put it into words. "I've never experienced anything like it. There are no animals nearby, Akamaru is trembling, and it's making me feel like I should flee as fast as my legs can carry me.

"Whatever Kakashi was up against here. . . It wasn't a simple enemy ninja."

Yamato stared off towards the darkening horizon. The man sighed.

"Naruto," he said.

"Yes, Yamato-taichou?"

"Can you sense him?"

"No," Naruto said, his eyelids coloured with the orange hue of his sage transformation. "He's not within my range."

Yamato turned his head up to the sky as he ran the new information through his mind again. It was not what he expected to find when they set out from Konoha that morning. He knew Kakashi's loyalty to the Hidden Leaf Village would never waver. Yet, as he was confronted with the possibility that his oldest friend could be dead, he wished the man had abandoned Konoha instead.

He turned back to face Naruto and Kiba. "Ok," he said. "Here's what we'll do.

"We'll camp here tonight. I'd like to investigate this entire area, beginning at first light. If we find nothing that could lead us straight to Kakashi, we'll head back to Konoha and report on what we found here."

"Can we. . ." Kiba started, but hesitated.

"Can we what?" Naruto asked before Yamato could.

"Can we. . . camp a kilometer or two away from here?" An embarrassed blush spread across Kiba's nose. "Neither I nor Akamaru would be sleeping if we stayed here."

Yamato walked up to Kiba and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Relax, Kiba," Yamato said. It wasn't until that moment that Kiba realised how tense his muscles were. "We'll head east to the stream we passed, and make camp there."

Kiba wasn't able to voice his gratitude.

* * *

Leaves rustled in the wind and night crickets chirped as the moon and stars traveled across the sky. The coals of the dying fire still glowed red. Naruto, Kiba, and Akamaru slept with their backs to the heat.

Tenzo was awake. His mind would not shut down and allow him to rest.

He wasn't concerned about an ambush. Unlikely as one may be, Naruto did have five clones on watch and running patrols. Two of them stayed at the attack site.

Tenzo stood and walked a short distance away from their camping grounds. He walked up an old tree and took a seat on one of it's highest branches. The forest canopy was some meters below him, and he had a clear view of the distant mountains.

He could also see the hole in the landscape, where many trees had been cut down in the vicious battle that caused Kakashi's disappearance.

"Yamato-taichou," one of Naruto's clones appeared beside him.

Yamato, Tenzo. . .just names. Kakashi was one of the few people who knew, and referred to him by his given name. He was certain that Naruto had overheard Kakashi use it, many times, in fact. He'd always tried to stop the older man from giving away his real name, because of his lifelong commitment to Anbu. His abilities were forced on him through vile experimentation, and despite adapting to it without any lasting ill effects, he knew his life would never be normal.

He never thought he could be anything but Anbu, but in his own way Kakashi had tried to pull him into normalcy. Tenzo had to admit, it worked. He was still Anbu, but since becoming so involved in the comings and goings of Team Kakashi, Tenzo had gained precious people to come home to.

It added something positive to Tenzo's existence that he couldn't adequately explain with words.

"Naruto," he acknowledged the clone.

"Can't sleep?" The clone asked.

"No, my mind's too busy," Tenzo said.

"You're worried," the clone's observation was spot on.

"There is much to be worried about."

The clone kept vigilant eyes on their surroundings, and for a moment did not respond to Tenzo's cryptic statement. But eventually, as with the real Naruto, his curiosity got the better of him. "What do you mean?"

"Kiba's reaction today, the destruction, the blood," Tenzo said.

"Do you have any ideas on what could have attacked Kakashi-sensei?" The clone asked, a note of desperation in its tone. "Or why they targeted him?"

"Maybe Kakashi was simply in the wrong place, at the wrong time," Tenzo said, but somehow he doubted that.

"I wonder if it was the person who abducted Tsunade-sama," the clone said. "Kakashi-sensei was the one to catch up to them. "Do you think they'll attack Konoha?"

"One thing at a time, Naruto," Tenzo said. "Hopefully we find a lead to Kakashi in the morning."

The clone knew the conversation was over. "I better continue my patrol," he said as he leapt to a lower branch. He paused briefly and turned his head upwards to face Tenzo.

"Yamato-taichou," he said and waited for Tenzo to meet his eyes. He grinned and gave a thumbs up as he said, "Try not to worry too much. We'll find him."

Tenzo watched the clone disappear into the foliage. He sighed and wished he could have that unwavering positivity in the face of utter desolation. It did not look good for Kakashi.

Tenzo had buried comrades before, but he prayed he would not need to bury Kakashi as well. The man was his first friend, and he wasn't sure how he would take it if his death was confirmed.

How unfortunate, he thought, that it took Kakashi's own disappearance for him to understand the man's reluctance to accept Sakura's death. If they found him alive, he would have to rethink her death as well.

* * *

Morning was upon them quickly. Tenzo did manage to get a few hours rest, but it was on and off. He was grateful when the first rays of light emerged from the eastern horizon.

Within minutes he had woken his team. They quickly ate rations and drank water before running back towards the devastation.

Kiba and Akamaru were no less affected by the scents the second time around, but they worked diligently to canvas the area for any clues left behind. Naruto made clones to speed the process, and Tenzo studied the flora for any less obvious disturbances. He also studied the deep earth and its contents, relief flooding him when he found no signs of a body.

After almost six hours they came to the conclusion that there was nothing else to find. It was as if Kakashi had run into a bubble of destruction. Nothing else led to it, and nothing led away from it.

The mystery was frustrating, and Tenzo's concern quickly gave way to anger. "We've done all we can here," he said, tone clipped. "Let's report back to Konoha."

With no need to track a scent on the way back, they reached Konoha by mid afternoon.

Kiba breathed a sigh of relief as soon as they reached the gates.

"Do you need me to report in with you, Yamato-taichou?" Kiba asked as he signed himself in.

"No, Kiba," he said. "I'll report our findings to the Commander. Go home and rest. I'll send for you if we need you."

"Ok, thanks," Kiba said before he and Akamaru dashed off.

"What about me, Yamato-taichou?" Naruto asked. "Can I sit in on the debriefing?"

"I think it's best if you go home as well, Naruto."

"I want to know what our next move will be," Naruto said, brows pinched in a slight frown. He did not forget about the exchange in the Jounin HQ the previous morning. He wanted to know why the Anbu Commander and Yamato-taichou were arguing.

Yamato-taichou had said he'd tell him once they found Kakashi. But they didn't find him

"Not now, Naruto," Yamato said. "Go home to your wife."

Naruto scowled as Yamato used shunshin to make his escape. He did not like being kept out of the loop, but understood that there were still things that were above him. So he did not chase his team leader.

He did not go home, however. He wandered around Konoha as the afternoon dragged on. Naruto had no destination in mind, but his feet eventually led him to one of Konoha's oldest districts.

Kakashi's house was in that district.

Naruto had never been there, but Kakashi did tell him he'd be moving into his old family home. His sensei had given him the address, and told him to come visit some time. It was an odd thing for Kakashi to say. He'd never outright invited him to his home before.

Well, Kakashi wouldn't be there, but Naruto found himself heading in that direction regardless.

He wasn't surprised to see the older architectural style of the house when he finally laid eyes on it. He imagined Kakashi step out of the house, onto the porch.

Naruto's eyes grew wide when someone _did_ step out onto the porch.

He rushed forward as more people came out of the house. Some went in. What was going on?

As he got closer he recognised the insignia on their shoulders. It was the Konoha Police.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Naruto yelled as he leapt over the porch railing. A severe looking man was in front of him immediately, holding his hand up to prevent Naruto from entering the house.

"You're not authorised to be here," the man said.

"This is Hatake Kakashi's house," Naruto said. "Why are _you_ here?"

"We've been ordered to investigate his home for possible evidence of treason."

"Treason?" Naruto was flabbergasted. "This is Hatake Kakashi you're talking about. What would make you think he'd _ever_ betray Konoha?"

The man's severe expression changed to one of reluctance. "I understand your feelings. But this came from the Hokage, and we cannot disobey. She must have good reason to suspect it."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, apprehension growing at the mention of Tsunade's orders. What was the puppeteer up to?

The Police Shinobi shifted slightly, his discomfort with the situation clear. He said words that immediately shifted Naruto's emotions from confusion to disbelief. They could not yet know what Naruto, Yamato, and Kiba discovered in the forest. But despite that the words were so surreal that Naruto could only stand and stare as his disbelief slowly morphed into fury.

"As of this morning, Hatake Kakashi is regarded as an S-Class Missing-Nin."

* * *

A/N: Kiba sort of forced his way into this chapter. Also, I'm finding new appreciation for characters as they kind of just decide to populate this story.

Until next time :)


	10. Chapter 10 - Dark Tidings

Disclaimer: My medical knowledge is severely lacking. Take anything medical I ever write with a grain of salt.

* * *

 **Lost To Sight**

Chapter 10

Dark Tidings

* * *

"Did you hear?"

"If one shinobi would be incapable of it, I would have thought it would be him."

"I'm so disappointed."

"How long has he been gone?"

"Do you think he's planning something against Konoha?"

It seemed as though everyone in Konoha was talking about Hatake Kakashi's Missing-Nin status. The news didn't take long to spread across the village.

At first Shikamaru thought it was some sort of practical joke, maybe even a classless attempt to undermine the man in some way. But as the day dragged on, and Konoha's Police was more visible in the streets than ever, Shikamaru had to concede that there was nothing false or funny about the situation.

His mind worked in a logical and reasonable way, and the only conculsion he could immediately draw was that Tsunade and the council would have had good reason to completely destroy the man's reputation.

Except, when he sat still and thought about it in depth, it didn't add up at all.

Tsunade was going to name him her successor at the Tournament. The event was only a few days away now. What could Kakashi possibly have done to deserve this?

Shikamaru spent the day on his back, next to Konoha's river. It was nearing sunset when someone finally disturbed his cloud-gazing.

"I've been looking everywhere for you."

"I've been here all day, Konohamaru," Shikamaru said without getting up.

Konohamaru had gained his Jounin rank that year, and practically lived in his uniform. He hadn't been able to part with his long scarf, however. But, Shikamaru admitted to himself, he wouldn't be Konohamaru without it. Similar to how Kakashi wouldn't be Kakashi without his mask.

Shikamaru sighed.

"I assume you've heard," Konohamaru said.

"I did," Shikamaru said.

"Today, I was given a list containing the names of Jounin rank shinobi, and a mission to find all of them. To give them the details."

"Is that so. . ." Shikamaru watched as a dog shaped cloud drifted across the sky.

"Yeah," Konohamaru said. "You're the last name on the list. Well, technically you're in the middle, but. . ."

"What do you need to tell me, Konohamaru?"

"There is a flee on sight order on Kakashi-sensei," Konohamaru started uprooting the grass as his hands looked for something to do.

"It's not uncommon," Shikamaru said. "He's exceptionally skilled. If he's a Missing-Nin, he shouldn't be taken lightly."

"Yeah, I know," Konohamaru took out a kunai and a sharpening stone. "But Anbu has been given a kill on sight order."

Shikamaru sat up.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Konohamaru ceased the repetitive motion of sharpening his kunai and turned his head to face Shikamaru. He wore a scowl so fierce that the hairs on the back of Shikamaru's neck stood on end.

"I had to tell Naruto," Konohamaru resumed the metal on stone strokes. "You should have seen his face. He was livid even before I said anything. I think he already knew. I've never seen him angry before. Well, not _that_ kind of angry, at least."

Shikamaru took a deep breath.

"Where is Naruto now?"

"I don't know," Konohamaru said. "He sort of ignored me and disappeared. You know how fast he is. . ."

Shikamaru rubbed a hand across his face.

"I don't care what everyone is saying," Konohamaru continued. "I will never believe that Hatake Kakashi would ever betray Konoha. He risked his life to save Tsunade-sama. Why would he do that if he was going to defect?"

Shikamaru got to his feet with uncharacteristic energy.

"You're right," he said. "Come on, we need more information."

He did not wait to see if Konohamaru would follow, and made a bealine for the Jounin HQ. Konoha's Bingo book would have an updated entry for Kakashi, and would list his offense in detail.

By the time Shikamaru and Konohamaru stepped through the familiar green doors, the sun had hidden its last rays behind the mountain. They passed by the mission desk and headed down the hall to the shinobi archives. An older jounin was on duty at the door. The man looked tired, face unshaven, his posture bent.

"What do you need from the Shinobi Archives?" He asked as Shikamaru came to a halt in front of him.

"I'd like to see the most recent entries into Konoha's Bingo Book," Shikamaru said.

"You and everyone else, it seem," the man said as he turned around and undid the seal on the door. "Had a couple Chuunin in here earlier. Chased them away, of course. They're not athorised to view the detailed reports."

Konoha had two Bingo books. One contained all information, and was viewable by those of Jounin rank and above. The second book was a redacted version that Chuunin and Genin could view. It contained all the details necessary to warn them of the dangers that certain shinobi possessed, but their crimes weren't fully listed.

"I suppose you want to look at the full version?" The man asked.

"Yes, please," Shikamaru said as he followed the man through the door. Konohamaru came in last and leaned against the wall next to the entrance.

There was a large desk in the center of the room. The old Jounin opened the cabinet in the corner and took the larger of the two books from the middle shelf. He placed the heavy tome on the table, and started to leave.

"Put it back when you're done, Nara-san," he said.

Konohamaru pushed off the wall and went to stand beside Shikamaru as the older man opened the large book. It didn't take them long to find what they were looking for.

Kakashi's face stared up at them from the page. The ink was fresh, the entry short.

 _Hatake Kakashi, S-class Shinobi. Formerly of Konohagakure. Extremely dangerous. Master of all five chakra natures. Wielder of over one thousand jutsu, including Hiraishin. Flee on sight._

"That's it?" Konohamaru's incredulity was obvious in his tone.

"This is strange," Shikamaru commented. He paged through the book until he found Uchiha Itatchi's entry. It was much larger and contained all the gory details of the Uchiha masacre. He flipped back to Kakashi's entry and frowned. "This book is supposed to contain the details of _why_ they are Missing-Nin. Why would they not lists Kakashi's crimes?"

"This was a waste of time," Konohamaru said.

Shikamaru closed the book and put it back in the cabinet. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked out the room, down the hall and past the mission desk.

The evening chill hit him as soon as he exited through the green wooden doors. Shikamaru couldn't resist the shiver that crawled up his spine and jerked his shoulders.

"It's not _that_ cold out, Nara."

Shikamarau looked to his left to see Raidou leaning against the stair railing. He had his feet crossed at the ankles and his hands in his pockets. He was the picture of calm.

"What's Tsunade-sama thinking?" Shikamaru asked the older man.

Raidou's brows rose. He pushed off the railing and used the momentum to keep walking down the stairs. With his back to Shikamaru, he said, "What makes you think I'd know what goes on inside her head?"

"Your part of the Hokage Guard Platoon," Shikamaru said as he watched Genma get further away. He raised his voice as he started walking after the man. "I figured you'd at least know, or want to know, why she declared Hatake Kakashi a Missing-Nin. You are his friend, after all. Right?"

Raidou stopped and turned halfway towards Shikamaru. "I know as much as you," he said.

"It doesn't add up," Shikamaru said. Konohamaru stood rigid beside him.

Raidou glanced around them, his eyes darting left, then right. "Keep your voice down."

"Why?" Shikamaru asked, but did as he was told.

The older man seemed to hestitate. He shuffled from his left foot to his right foot, then sighed. "Follow me," he said before turning his back to Shikamaru and Konohamaru once more.

They sped past the market district, past the bright lights of the entertainment district, and towards the outskirts of Konoha. Fewer lights lit the way and soon they were plunged into almost complete darkness. Shikamaru still recognised the surroundings. Raidou was leading them through the warehouse district. It was where most of Konoha's supplies were stored. Everything from grain to metal.

That particular district was guarded with layer upon layer of genjutsu and traps. No outsider could enter undetected. Shikamaru wondered why Raidou would lead them there.

"Why are we here?" Konohamaru voiced the same curiosity once they stopped next to one of the silos that held grain.

"Quiet," Raidou said as he brought his hand together to form a seal. He closed his eyes and appeared to be in deep concentration. A moment later the wall of the silo subtly shimmered.

A concealment barrier, Shikamaru recognised. It raised all sorts of alarm bells inside his mind.

"Come on," Raidou said as he stepped through the wall.

Shikamaru hesitated, but Konohamaru charged right in. After a moment longer of indecision, Shikamaru exhaled a frustrated growl and walked through the barrier after them.

The suddenness of the light hitting his eyes blinded him, and he instinctually adopted a defensive stance. His mucles tensed and chakra channeled to his other senses, heightening them as his eyes struggled to adjust to the jarring change.

"Relax, Nara," he heard someone say as the bright spots clouding his vision began to reduce in numbers. He lowered his hands and squinted.

Shikamaru could barely make out the chairs scattered across the room. With his vision continuing to adjust he started recognising human silouettes occupying some of the chairs. When his vision finally cleared, he was surprised to see who was present inside the hidden room.

Genma leaned against the far wall, looking bored. Iwashi sat down beside a pensive Yamato, who sat next to a very subdued Naruto. If Shikamaru didn't know better, he'd think someone had decided to tranquilise him. But the biggest surprise came in the form of the Anbu Commander. He sat with his arms crossed in front of his chest, a single finger tapping away against his bicep.

"Why did you bring them here?" The Commander asked, his voice gruff and disapproving.

Raidou shrugged. "I trust them," he said.

The Commander scoffed, but didn't comment again.

Shikamaru watched as Konohamaru took uneasy steps towards Naruto, and took a seat next to him. Raidou motioned for Shikamaru to do the same. With stiff movements he walked to the chair next to Konohamaru and sat down.

"So," Raidou began. "We are in an unusual situation. Let me make something abundantly clear before we get into the details;

"Hatake Kakashi is _not_ a traitor. The entire Hokage Guard Platoon, as well as Naruto, already know what I am about to reveal to you. Please listen carefully, and trust the information I am about to deliver to you."

Yamato sat up straighter and focussed all his attention on Raidou. The Commander stopped his finger tapping and turned his head towards the speaker. Shikamaru and Konohamaru glanced at each other, anticipation and concern shining in their eyes.

Genma and Iwashi moved to stand next to Raidou, and they each took turns relaying everything they knew about Tsunade's recent hijacking of the mind, as well as Kakashi's role in the events that followed.

"Based on what Yamato and his team discovered on their recent tracking mission, we can only assume that the hijacker, puppeteer—whatever you want to call her—decided that Kakashi was an obstacle she had to remove," Iwashi finished.

"He's dead?" Konohamaru asked, his voice low and his eyes the size of ramen bowls.

"Inconclusive," Yamato said quietly. He rubbed a hand across his face and breathed deeply.

"All we have to go on," Naruto spoke up for the first time since Shikamaru entered the room. "Is that there was a lot of blood, but no body, no marks indicating incineration. We should move forward with the belief that he escaped and is alive. . . Somewhere."

"I'm sure he _is_ alive," Shikamaru said with a conviction that had most occupants of the room look at him with questioning gazes, waiting for him to elaborate.

"Think about it," he said. "This woman would have no reason to label him a Missing-Nin with a kill on sight order, if he weren't alive still. He eluded her, and now she is limiting the damage he can do to her campaign, by making it so no one will believe whatever accusation he has to make.

"The entire village is dripping with the disappointment his apparent dissertion caused. If he attacked her, he would be playing right into the lie she's created."

"It's a flimsy lie, though," Konohamaru said. "We did just check his bingo book entry. There are no crimes listed."

"Jounin and Anbu are the only shinobi with access to the detailed reports. They make up the minority of Konoha, and of its shinobi forces. Even if his crimes are never clarified, the damage has been done," The Commander said. "We need to tread lightly, or we may find ourselves in Hatake's shoes."

"What do you suggest we do?" Genma asked.

"Someone who is of Jounin rank and who has a closer relationship to both Hatake and Tsunade-sama should ask her for the details," the Commander said. "If this woman is to avoid suspicion, she will give answers to those closest to Tsunade-sama."

"Only in theory," Shikamaru muttered.

"It's worth a try," Genma said. "Naruto fits the category."

"Bad idea," Yamato said, well aware of the tension that still hadn't left the Kyuubi container. Despite the subdued expression on his face, Naruto was far from calm. "This is affecting him too deeply, and Naruto has never had an aptitude for subterfuge."

"What then?" Raidou said. "The only other Shinobi who fits the bill is Shizune. And she's in a coma she may never wake from."

Genma bristled and turned his face away from his friend. No one missed the pained grimace that flashed across his face.

"Sorry. . ." Raidou said, his tone and expression apologetic. "I didn't mean to be so blunt."

"It's the truth, though," Genma said and tried to give his old friend a quick smile to show there were no hard feelings.

Silence fell on the group like a heavy hammer.

Shikamaru was analyzing everything he knew about the situation, about possible situations if they acted in a certain way. The outcomes would differ, could lead to success, or could lead to death. If it was as bad as they described, the woman would have no qualms about eliminating anyone she deemed a threat. There were too few available options, and too many variables. It was a difficult problem to solve.

"I'll ask her."

Shikamaru's thoughts were broken by the determined voice coming from his right. He looked at Konohamaru as the young man stood. His face was the picture of focus in the face of danger.

"I'll do it," he said again, nodding as his confidence grew. "Naruto is my bro. I'll tell her I'm asking for his sake. That he's tore up because Kakashi is a very important person to him, and that he needs to understand what Kakashi did in order to move past the crushing disappointment of his defection.

"I'll tell her that Kakashi was one of my uncle Asuma's best friends, and that _I_ need to know if I've been wrong about him all this time."

Yamato raised a hand to his chin and glanced at everyone around him. Iwashi was slowly nodding while staring at the floor, and Raidou scratched the side of his nose while he stared up at the roof in thought.

"It could work," Genma said. "It's risky, but it could work."

"Less risky than sending Naruto to do the digging," Shikamaru said.

"The risk is irrelevant," The Commander said. "It's our best option, and it has to be done if we are to have proper intel to work with. Knowing why she declared Hatake a Missing-Nin is not the end goal here, surely. If we're to dispell this interloper from our Hokage we'll need to work in the shadows and build up our forces. To do that we'll need good, strong shinobi who will believe in Hatake's innocence, and not attack him on sight once we find him.

"Get the info, Sarutobi-san," the Commander ordered.

"Yes, sir," Konohamaru said. He was so pumped that he started moving towards the barrier.

He was jerked to a stop as Yamato grabbed hold of his scarf.

"Easy tiger," Yamato said, a small grin spread across his face. "Not right now. Tomorrow. It's getting late, and I doubt a house call would get you in her good books."

"Yeah," Genma laughed. "Make an appointment with her in the morning."

"Are you sure we should send him?" Iwashi narrowed his eyes. "Subterfuge is about patience. He doesn't look like the most patient of shinobi to me. . ."

Konohamaru scowled as a blush rose to his cheeks.

"I get it," he said. "I'll calm down, I'll be patient, and I won't mess it up."

"Good," the Anbu Commander said. "Because you only get one shot."

It was an ominous warning, but Konohamaru saw the truth in it.

"Yeah," he said. "I know."

-0-

He remembered heat.

He remembered dust.

He remembered the smell and taste of his own blood.

But most clear of all, he remembered the pain. With it came a face, pink brows pinched with worry and fear. After that he remembered visions of friends, old and new. Hallucinations, thought the small, unaffected part of his mind.

The searing heat remained, and so did the suffocating pressure in his chest. But then it all cleared away, and the only thing left was darkness.

Kakashi opened his eyes. The crusty remains of his long sleep clung to his lashes. He brought a hand up to rub it away, immediately aware of how weak his arm felt. He also couldn't see his hand in front of his face.

It's only pitch dark, he told himself. Unwilling to entertain the idea that he might have gone blind. He pushed the panic down and tried to sit up. He grunted with the effort. To his right he felt a wall, and with a mighty effort he moved to lean his back against it.

This simply won't work, he thought as he tried to catch his breath. He'd only sat up and shifted position slightly, but he felt like he'd run for days.

A commotion somewhere to his right caught his attention. He held what little breath he had and waited. He was too weak to fight, but he balled his hands into fists anyway. Weak as he felt, he would not go down willingly.

He followed the soft shuffles as they moved to his left side, still holding his breath, and still on edge.

"I would start breathing if I were you."

Kakashi exhaled loudly.

He gulped in fresh air, the relief he felt only overshadowed by the weakened state of his body.

"Sakura," he finally managed to say. A dim light came to life opposite him. He was sweating, but his panicked heart beat was calming.

Sakura picked up the lantern and moved closer to him. Low as the light was, he did not miss the dark shadows under her eyes. He wondered how long she had been watching over him. Long enough for him to heal, he knew. Kakashi no longer felt any pain, but the weakness was worrisome.

"You shouldn't move around too much," Sakura said. "Your haven't recovered enough yet."

"Why do I feel so weak?" Kakashi asked. "I've never felt anything like this. Not even during my worst case of chakra depletion."

"She targeted your chakra, made it attack itself."

"What do you mean?" Kakashi didn't understand. How could his own life energy be turned against him?

"She forced her chakra into your body. And as your own chakra fought against the invasion, her chakra warped yours to behave aggressively towards your own body. It primarily affected your lungs and immune system.

"That's why you feel so weak. That's why you're so out of breath," Sakura ran the back of her hand across her forehead. "The physical damage was easy enough to heal, but the chakra manipulation was a different beast. You almost died."

Kakashi processed her words. He took in her unkempt hair and tired posture. She went through hell trying to keep him alive, he realised.

"Thank you," Kakashi said. It was all he could say. What else did you say to someone who went to such extraordinary lengths to keep you safe?

Sakura met Kakashi's eyes. He could tell, by the small smile and teary eyes, that she understood how deep his gratitude went.

They sat quietly for some time.

Breathing didn't become any easier, so Kakashi took in his surroundings to distract himself. They were in a cave, he realised when he saw the rock formations on the far side, and the tree roots sticking through the ceiling. There was a stack of blankets against the far wall, and a few pillows. There were scrolls rolled up and stowed into a shoddily put together bookcase next to it. There was a dish, a bowl, chop sticks and a spoon. A mug.

Kakashi frowned.

She didn't live in that cave, did she?

"Uh, Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"Where. . . exactly are we?"

"My hideout," she answered without hesitation.

"Your hi—"

Kakashi's eyes caught the scrolls again.

Scroll.

She took the _scroll_.

Kakashi's eyes widened in panic as his heart beat sped up again. "The scroll!" Kakashi exclaimed as his already labored breathing became worse. "She took the scroll!"

Sakura leapt to her feet, her eyes showing great concern as she quickly moved towards him. "It's ok," she said. "Calm down, breath slowly."

"Scroll," Kakashi said as he allowed her to position him back on the ground. She raised his arms above his head and placed a glowing hand on his chest, trying to soothe his aching lungs.

"I destroyed the one on my end," Sakura said. "She can't reach us."

Kakashi's eyesight tunneled into an oncoming blackout, but he calmed at her words. Breathing became easier as Sakura continued her jutsu, and his vision cleared again.

"I can't keep this up indefinitely," Sakura said. "Your blood isn't absorbing enough oxygen on it's own yet. Your breathing at rest should be back to normal within a few more days. But your lungs will continue to struggle until you rebuild its capacity."

"Are you saying that my fitness has been completely ruined by that woman's invasive chakra?"

"You're lucky," Sakura sighed, but smiled softly. She understood the irritation. A man like Kakashi prided himself on being fit and ready for duty at all times. Feeling like an invalid would no doubt frustrate him to no end.

"How is this lucky?"

"It should have killed you," Sakura's smile slipped off her face.

Kakashi stilled and just focused on breathing. Having to rebuild his strength was a small price to pay for being alive still.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"For what?"

"If I offended you. . ."

Sakura tilted her head and smiled down at him. "You didn't."

"You saved my life, kept vigil over me, and I behave like a bitter brat."

"Hm, you've never been a great patient," she agreed.

Despite the dark bags beneath her eyes, the mirth in them was unmistakable. He smiled and scrathced his chin.

Beard. Too long, never been that long.

"How long was I out for?" Kakashi asked.

"About a week and a half, I think."

"You're unsure?"

"In the beginning I couldn't be certain how much time passed while watching over you. No natural light gets in here, you see, so it was difficult to tell."

"I do see. . ."

Kakashi eyed her with a strange, thoughtful expression, but didn't say anything. He kept glancing away from her, only to regard her with that same, curious look moments later.

"What?" She frowned, finally unable to take the weird look he was giving her.

"You removed my mask," he said, tone that of a petulant child.

Sakura sighed and covered her eyes with a hand as she slumped down next to him. Her other hand stayed in place, still helping his lungs along.

"It was either remove the mask, or let you drown in your own blood. I figured you'd rather live. And once it was off, well. . . Are you angry?"

Kakashi heard the insecurity in her voice. He had to smile. It was so _Sakura_.

"No," he said. "I'm not angry."

Kakashi turned his head to look at Sakura. She had her eyes closed. It was very apparent how tired she was. And yet she was still using her chakra to help him.

"Sakura," he said.

"Hm?" She hummed her acknowledgement.

"Stop."

She opened her eyes and regarded him with a frown.

"Stop what?"

"This," Kakashi pointed to the glowing hand still on his chest. "Stop healing me. You're exhausted."

"It's fine," she said. "I have a lot of chakra left."

"Really?" The skepticism in his voice was clear.

"Yes," she scowled. "I've just not been sleeping. . . at all, really. But my chakra is fine."

Kakashi's own frown deepened. Had his condition really been so dire that she didn't dare sleep? And had she really been cooped up in this dark cave with his unconscious form for a week and a half? Had she left at all? He'd only been awake for a short time and already the enveloping darkness of the cave was getting to him.

He needed to see sunlight.

"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"Do you know what time of day it is?"

"Probably early morning. . . maybe before dawn, maybe after," her eyes were closed again.

"Do you think we could go outside?" he asked, hopeful that she'd agree. "As wonderful as stalagmites and stalactites are, I'm quite fond of trees and grass. . . and sunlight."

She chuckled.

"Me too," she sighed as she sat up. The glow from her hand disappeared and she removed it from his chest. "I suppose it's ok. Your blood has a healthy level of oxygen at the moment. I think you can make it outside."

"Is it far?" Kakashi noticed that he was breathing much more easily, and his limbs didn't feel as heavy anymore.

"About a hundred meters, down that tunnel," she pointed to the corner and Kakashi saw the small opening in the wall. He'd have to crouch down to get through it.

Sakura stood and picked up the lantern. She ducked her head through the opening, and turned back to face him.

"You coming?"

"Of course," Kakashi said as he pushed himself to his feet. It was an effort, but at least he wasn't breathing hard anymore.

The tunnel eventually opened wide enough for Kakashi to walk upright. He heard the loud roar of crashing water before he saw the veil of liquid cascading down in front of the tunnel's exit.

"This is very cliche, Sakura," he said, unable to keep the smile out of his voice.

"What is?" She turned back to look at him, a single brow raised.

"A hideout behind a waterfall. . . really?"

"Shut up," she laughed. "I'll have you know that this is a natural cave. I just found it, and it was too perfect to pass up."

"Mhm," Kakashi clearly didn't believe her.

Sakura shook her head, rolled her eyes, and kept walking. Kakashi laughed quietly as he followed her.

The sun hung low on the horizon when they stepped out into the light of dawn. The grassy outcrop of rock next to the waterfall seemed like a good place to sit down. A canopy of leaves extended over them from the tree anchored to the cliff above them. It was a tree unlike Kakashi had ever seen before. Konoha's trees were straight and tall, but the ones in the landscape before him bent fluidly to create all kinds of interesting shapes. No two trees looked alike. But what was perhaps most interesting about these trees, was the yellow leaves. There were no green leaves in sight.

"Where are we?" Kakashi asked.

"Far, far away from Konoha," Sakura said.

"That doesn't answer my question," Kakashi was blunt, his tone laced with a touch of annoyance. He was tired of the mystery.

Sakura took a deep breath, for a moment relishing in the fresh morning air. She lay down on the grass, interlocked her fingers across her stomach, and looked up at the branches and leaves above her.

"We are about ten thousand kilometers east of Fire Country."

It took Kakashi four seconds to absorb and understand what she said.

"Ten _thousand_?"

"Yes."

"How? No one from the Five Nations has ever crossed the great eastern ocean."

"Then I must have been the first," Sakura kept staring at the canopy, her eyes half closed as she relaxed. "And you must be the second then."

Kakashi lay down and mimicked her position.

"A week and half, you say. . . I guess the only question I can ask now is; What kind of transportation technique did you use to get us ten thousand kilometers from where that woman ambushed me? And where did you learn it?"

Sakura peeked at him from the corner of her eye before turning back to the leaves. She watched the patterns of light and shadow dance as the leaves gently swayed in the breeze. She really loved the rustling sound the leaves made. . .

"I used a space-time ninjutsu."

"Like Hiraishin?"

"Hm, not really. I don't need a marker. And it's not merely a displacement of myself through space and time."

"Then what is it?" Kakashi was intrigued. He turned and looked at Sakura. In the daylight he could clearly see that she looked older than the other twenty year old women of her generation. Something occurred to him then. "You used Creation Rebirth to save my life."

She didn't look at him when she said, "It was the only way to save you."

"By shortening your own?"

"It doesn't work that way."

"What do you mean?" Kakashi hesitated. "The principle of the technique is to quicken cell division and regeneration, to restore to an uninjured state almost instantaneously."

"Exactly," Sakura said.

"Then. . ." Kakashi trailed off, then laughed. "Oh, I _am_ an idiot."

"No, you're not."

Kakashi could hear the smile in her voice. "I am. I was the injured one. You transferred the technique onto my body. All you lost was some chakra."

"That's right."

"So, how many years did I lose to this near death experience?"

"Oh, it's less than you'd think," Sakura said. "Only a few weeks, really. Two months at the most."

"Really?"

"Yes," Sakura smiled again. "You lost about as much time as a wound would take to heal unaided by medical ninjutsu. Except, now you don't need to go through all the physical therapy that comes after. I did my best to preserve your muscle mass. Once your lungs fully recover, it shouldn't take you too long to regain your former level of fitness."

"Thank you," Kakashi said.

"Any time."

"So," Kakashi paused, wondering if she would answer his next question. She seemed relaxed, maybe she would. "How many times have you used Creation Rebirth on yourself?"

Sakura turned her head to him, and regarded him with a thoughtful gaze.

"That obvious, huh?"

"You're twenty," Kakashi said. "I haven't seen in you four years, so of course you would look older. But this is older than I would have expected. All your peers. . ."

He stopped talking. Kakashi didn't want to offend her. He knew how woman could get once you started talking about their looks in any way that could be construed as negative. But to his relief, she only smiled.

"I would have commented on it during our first meeting, in that cabin," Kakashi said. "But I had other things on my mind at the time. Seeing you again after so long. . . I was overwhelmed."

"Me too," Sakura whispered.

They lay quietly for a time, listening to the wind, each lost in their own thoughts.

"I've lost count," Sakura said. "But, I've had to use it enough times that my body's regeneration was sped up by five years."

Kakashi's eyes widened. What the hell was she caught up in.

"She's hunting me," Sakura said, and Kakashi could only remain quiet as a mouse, in the hopes that she would continue to elaborate. "That's why she went after you, after the scroll. I took a risk and I nearly got you killed. I'm so sorry.

"I just. . . It was getting too hard. . . to be by myself. And then in one selfish action I. . ."

Sakura trailed off. Kakashi was still watching her intently, and he could see that she was beginning to clam up again.

"You what?" He gently prompted.

She turned to look at him. Guilt shown in her eyes. "I think I led her to Konoha. She didn't know where I came from until I. . . until I sent that scroll to Konoha."

"I'm glad you did," Kakashi said with conviction. "It is not your fault that she's infiltrating Konoha. It's not. You deserve to have our support. You deserve to have a life."

Sakura smiled at him, but it was a sad smile. "Is that so," she said before turning her head away from him to look up at the leaves again. "Is that so. . ." She repeated softly.

"Of course," Kakashi said.

She didn't respond.

Kakashi was missing something. He just knew it.

"Are you hungry?" Sakura asked quite suddenly.

Kakashi hadn't paid his stomach much mind since he woke. But now that she mentioned it, the hunger settled in his gut.

"Quite," he said.

Sakura sat up and stood. She brushed off her dirt-stained pants and turned to face him.

"Stay here," she said. "I'll be back soon with some fish and fruit."

She vanished into thin air.

Kakashi sighed and wondered, for what felt like the millionth time, what sort of trouble Sakura was caught up in. He feared he may never find out. He didn't mind not knowing, just as long as Sakura could escape from its clutches.

-0-

Konohamaru sat outside Tsunade's office. He was ten minutes early for his appointment, and he could feel the butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

He needed to calm down. If she suspected anything, he would find himself in an early grave.

It took him all morning to calm his mind and rehearse what he was going to say. Now, if only the nervous pit in his stomach would _go away_.

He leapt to his feet when the door opened. Tsunade strolled out with a stack of files. She stopped when she saw him.

"Ah, Konohamaru. You're early!" She said.

"Yeah," he laughed and scratched the back of his neck. "For the Hokage, I figured it's better to be early than late."

"Good man," she said. "I need to hand these files off, but I'll be back soon. You can go inside and wait."

Konohamaru smiled and nodded. He watched her walk away, and could not stop the sigh that escaped him. He needed to calm down.

Tsunade's newly constructed office looked exactly the same as the one that had been destroyed in the explosion. Portraits of the previous Hokage lined the wall, just as it always had. Even the desk was the same.

Konohamaru walked over to the chair in front of Tsunade's desk and sat down. He started tapping his fingers on the armrest, willing time to go by faster. The sooner Tsunade returned, the sooner he could get his task behind him.

 _Patience_ , he reminded himself.

It wasn't long until Tsunade returned. She moved in behind her desk and sat down. She rested her elbows on the wood and interlocked her fingers.

"So, what can I do for you today, young Sarutobi?"

Konohamaru sat up straighter and took a deep breath. His mission was about to begin. If all went well, he'd walk out of there with new information. And if it didn't go well. . . he probably wouldn't be walking out of there at all. But Konohamaru couldn't afford to succumb to the pressure. He squared his shoulders, drew his brows into a serious line, and started talking.

"I went to look at the Bingo book two days ago," he said. "You know, after the announcement about Kakashi-sensei. . . I wanted to know what he'd done to. . ."

Konohamaru rubbed the back of his head and looked at the floor, doing his best to put on a look of saddened disappointment.

"I didn't know you were close to Hatake," Tsunade said.

"Well, not really," Konohamaru said. "But he was one of my uncle Asuma's best friends. Growing up, I saw him a lot. I secretly had some hero worship thing going. . . Don't tell anyone though. It's kind of embarrassing. Especially now. . ."

A blush spread across his face, and he gave himself a mental high five for pulling that one off.

"That's not all, though," he continued. "Uzumaki Naruto is like a big brother to me. He and Kakashi-sensei were really close, and. . . Well, Naruto has been very upset about the whole thing. I think what bothers him most is that he doesn't know what Kakashi-sensei did. Him becoming a missing-nin goes against everything he ever taught Naruto.

"I know sometimes stuff like this is need-to-know, but knowing what he did would really help us to understand why Anbu's been given a kill on sight order on him. So we can move past it all, you know?"

"Hm," Tsunade hummed.

Konohamaru sat in his chair, resisting the urge to fidget under the Hokage's intense gaze. His eyes drew to her hand, where she was twirling a pen between her fingers. It definitely was not something Tsunade was known to do. He glanced out the window instead, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"I didn't want to cause a panic," Tsunade finally said.

"Why would people panic?" Konohamaru looked at her again, and tilted his head in true confusion.

"I'll tell you, _if_ you promise me that the only other person you'll tell, is Naruto."

Konohamaru nodded his head. "I promise," he said, trying to not sound too eager.

"The village will know in time," Tsunade said. "But damage control must be done before I make the details public. I am working with the Daimyo to stabalise the situation as soon as possible. Until then, this must stay _secret_. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Konohamaru said and bowed where he sat.

"Good," Tsunade said. Then, after a long suffering sigh, she spoke words that had Konohamaru fuming within, and without. He knew she could see the anger in his eyes. He only hoped that she could not see that it was directed at _her_ , at the demon controlling Tsunade-sama's every move.

"Konoha's council is dead. Hatake Kakashi murdered them in cold blood."

* * *

A/N: Sorry this one was so late. It's been a rough month for me. A week ago I barely had half of this written. I'm still aiming for an update every two weeks, but delays like this might be more common.

Also, this chapter Konohamaru snuck his way in. I quite like him. I think he'll show up again.

Last thing; Thanks for the reviews. I read them all. I haven't responded to any regarding the last chapter (I think), but I sincerely appreciate every single one, and I am glad you're enjoying the story.


End file.
